The Mysterious Case of Lima, Ohio
by ShipEveryoneWithMe
Summary: Lima, Ohio, is, at first glance, the most boring town in existence. But all is not as it seems in Lima, and several teens are key in uncovering the mystery of what is going on with their town, and themselves. They each hold pieces of the puzzle, but can they stand each other long enough to figure out the secrets of the town?
1. Lightning Strikes Part One

Finn Hudson was nothing special. To be honest, he was quite the opposite. He was just your average football playing high schooler. He had slightly lower than average grades, and if nothing changed in the next three years, he was going to become a grocery store cashier in the cow town of Lima, Ohio. Finn didn't really like to think about that. It made his chest feel tight, like he was disappointing someone.

"Finn!" His best friend, Noah Puckerman called. They were both on the football team together.

"Hey, Puck. How was your weekend?" He asked. Puck shrugged.

"Alright. Hey, party at my place tonight! You coming?" He asked. Finn thought about it for a moment. He wasn't doing anything that night.

"Sure," He said, heading off to Spanish class.

"Yo, Finnocence!" Finn sighed. Of course, Santana Lopez just had to screw with him.

"Yes, Santana?" He asked, turning around.

"Calm your tits, Hudson. I just need to know if Puck was at your place the other night," Santana asked. Finn sighed. He wasn't, but he also wasn't about to betray his best friend to Santana freaking Lopez.

"Yeah, he was," Finn said. Santana growled and stalked off.

"Dang, what's her problem?" Sam Evans sidled up to him. Finn shrugged. Sam was one of his friends. He was a year younger than him, and a pretty cool guy.

"Well, for one thing, it's Santana, she's a bitch. For another, I think Puck's cheating on her or something," Sam's eyes widened.

"Did you tell her?" He asked. Finn snorted.

"Santana? No way. Bro code," He said. Sam raised his hand for a high five, and Finn delivered.

"Anyway, see you at lunch," Sam said, and Finn walked into Spanish. He had been held up by Santana, and now the only seat left was next to Tina Cohen-Chang, otherwise known as Tina Cohen-Freaky, and Kurt Hummel. Finn sighed, and took a seat. Kurt glanced at him, and then looked to the whiteboard where Mr. Schuester was writing the homework, while Tina didn't spare a glance in his direction.

Finn sighed, tuning out Mr. Schue's voice. Santana was a bitch, and Puck could totally do better. Something was off about her, and it didn't sit well with Finn. On the other hand, Finn didn't even have a girlfriend, so he was worse off than Puck. Or maybe not. Santana might be worse than no girlfriend at all.

"Finn?" Mr. Schuester's voice snapped Finn out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He asked, and the class laughed. Mr. Schue sighed.

"Could you please answer my question?" He asked. Finn frowned, trying to recall what the teacher had said. The class laughed again.

"Jugando," Someone whispered.

"Jugando?" Finn asked, and the class laughed again.

"No, Finn. The answer is mostrando," Mr. Schue said. Finn's cheeks turned pink. The class moved on, and he tuned the lesson out again. Soon, the bell rang, and Finn was gathering his stuff. He was about to leave, when a blond cheerleader walked up to him. Quinn Fabray, the only girl in school who was higher on the social food chain than Santana.

"Can I do something for you?" Finn asked nervously. Fabray laughed the laugh of an angel.

"Yeah, actually. I was wondering if you were going to Puckerman's party?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, I am," Finn said.

"Are you going with anyone?" She asked. Finn's mouth hung open, and Quinn laughed again. Finn quickly composed himself.

"Uh, no, no. I'm going by myself," He said. Quinn smiled.

"We could go together," She said.

"Seriously?" He asked. Quinn nodded.

"I mean, you're the quarterback, I'm the head cheerleader. It would be perfect. And if it works out, we might even become an item," She smiled. Finn stood in awe, before nodding.

"Sure, of course," He said. Quinn smiled.

"See you at eight," She said. Finn nodded, and she walked off, leaving him with his mouth open once again.

* * *

"She's totally using you, man," Sam said. Finn shrugged.

"I dunno, she's the head cheerleader, and she's pretty damn hot..." Finn said.

"And she's a manipulative bitch. C'mon man, you gotta think straight!" Sam said. Finn frowned.

"Man, just because something good happens to me for once, you don't have to tear me down," He said. Sam scoffed.

"For once? Dude, you're the quarterback. You've got scholarship written all over you," Sam said. Finn shook his head. Sam just didn't get it.

"Drop it," Finn said. Sam frowned and stormed off.

"You okay?" Came an unexpected voice. Finn turned, only to be faced by Brittany Pierce, a girl who was dumb as rocks and a total outcast. Finn shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said. Brittany frowned.

"Be careful, Finn. It looks like it's going to rain," She said, and walked off. Finn blinked, trying to figure out what had just happened. Damn, he was having a wild day. First, there was the confrontation with Santana, then he was asked out by Quinn Fabray, then he had a fight with Sam, and then Brittany gave him some creepy and vague advice.

"Dude, where's your brain?" Puck walked up to him with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, I had a weird day. Quinn Fabray asked me out," He said. Puck clapped him on the back.

"Sweet! Now we're going to be the top guys at school," Puck grinned.

"Yeah," Finn said.

"Shit, my mom needs me to come home right now. Anyway, see you at the party," Puck said. Finn waved to him, and walked out to his car. He drove home, and when he got there, collapsed on the couch. He was exhausted. He hadn't been sleeping too well recently. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

He woke up hours later, and panicked, pulling out his phone. 8:39, shit. He pulled on a coat since it was raining, and ran out to his car, starting up the engine and flooring it to Puck's house. He parked a block away and practically ran to the house. He heard the music the second he got out of the car, and practically sprinted to Puck's house. He opened the door to crazy lights, and walked into Puck's living room looking for Quinn. He stopped dead in his tracks.

There, on Puck's couch, was Puck making out with none other than Quinn Fabray.

"What the hell?" Finn yelled, and a few people looked at him, including Puck and Quinn.

"You were late, and it's not like we're actually a couple or anything..." Quinn explained, guilt barely gracing her features.

"Sorry, dude, it just happened. I'm sure you can understand," Puck said nervously. Finn huffed.

"Screw rivalries, I'm seriously thinking about telling Santana," Finn muttered, turning and walking out of the room.

"Finn!" Puck called, and Finn ignored him, walking back out into the storm. He thought about getting in his car, but he was so angry that he didn't feel like he was safe to drive. He needed a walk to cool down.

Sam was right. He owed the guy an apology. Finn frowned. Sam was always looking out for him. He pulled out his phone and called Sam.

"Hey?" Sam picked up.

"Sam, I'm sorry man, you were totally right. I was late to the party, and walked in on Quinn and Puck making out, mouth and everything," Finn said. Sam snorted.

"It's fine, man. You out in the rain?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can't drive, I'm so pissed. I told Puck that she asked me out, fucking dick," Finn muttered.

"I'll be right over. I'm... in the park, that's near Puck's," Sam said.

"Thanks, man. I'm on Jefferson street," Finn said, and soon Sam came into view. He was soaking wet, and wasn't even wearing a coat.

"Where's your coat?" Finn asked. Sam looked nervous.

"In the wash," He said, shrugging and looking down. Just then, lightning struck, immediately followed by thunder.

"That was close, you want to get inside?" Sam asked. Finn shook his head. He wasn't exactly thinking straight. Lightning struck again, even closer this time.

"Dude, I really think we should get inside," Sam said. Finn frowned angrily, before nodding.

"Fine," He said, and the two turned back to Finn's car. They were about to get in, but right then, lightning struck them both, sending them passed out to the ground.

* * *

The first thing that Finn heard when he woke up was the beeping of machinery. He quickly jerked up, before groaning and falling back to the pillow. His head hurt like crazy. He turned slowly to look around. He was in a hospital room, with a bunch of flowers and cards piled on the tables around him. Next to him was a divider, behind which another patient was most likely asleep.

Finn tried to recall what had happened to him, but all he could remember was Quinn and Puck, and then calling Sam. Just as he was remembering what happened next, a nurse came into the room.

"You're awake!" The nurse smiled. Finn offered a weak smile in return.

"Let me get your mother," She said, and Finn nodded, wincing in pain.

"Don't move. You were struck by lightning, kid. It's a miracle you're alive," She said, and Finn's jaw dropped. He had been struck by lightning. But then, was Sam okay? Just then, his mom came into the room.

"Finn!" She smiled, running to his bedside and kissing him on the forehead.

"Thank God you're okay," She said, and Finn smiled up at her.

"Is Sam alright?" He asked hoarsely. She frowned.

"He's alive. He's right over there, actually," She gestured toward the divider.

"What were you doing out in the rain?" She asked angrily.

"Puck was kissing the girl I was supposed to be on a date with. I needed to calm down before I drove home," He said. Carole's expression softened.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry..." She said. Then a question popped into Finn's mind.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"Two and a half weeks. I was so worried..." She said.

"Shh, mom. It's okay..." I said. She shook her head.

"You need to rest. I'll be right here," She said, pulling a chair up from against the wall. Finn closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **Well there's chapter one! You're in for a wild ride if you stick with this. All sorts of crazy supernatural stuff will go down. This is sort of like the 'Pilot' chapter, and it's going to come out in two parts. While the whole story won't be told from Finn's perspective, the first two chapters will be. I'm planning on making most of the characters central characters. Finn's just the beginning. He will be a major part of the story though. Anyway, reviews are welcome, I love seeing that people are actually reading my crap. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Lightning Strikes Part Two

Finn was going back to school. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle Puck, especially without Sam. He frowned when he thought of Sam. The poor guy had come out to help Finn like a true bro, and had fallen into a coma because of it.

He walked into school, and heads turned. People he barely knew came up to him, asking if he was okay. He answered with a vague affirmative, and drifted away. He didn't know what he would do if Puck tried to talk to him. Luckily for him, at that moment, Mike Chang walked up next to him.

"I heard about what happened with Puckerman, figured you wouldn't exactly want to hang with him today. Mind if I walk with you to your locker?" He asked. Finn shrugged. Mike was a nice guy, and he was on the football team, but he wasn't usually talkative.

"You alright? With everything, you know?" Mike asked. Finn shrugged again.

"You need anything, I've got your back," Mike said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, Mike. You're a good guy," Finn said. Mike nodded, and stood with Finn while he got his stuff from his locker, shooing away well-meaning, but pestering students. Finn got his stuff and got ready to walk to Spanish.

"See you around," Finn said, and walked to class. Santana blew past him, even more pissed than usual. If Mike knew about Puck and Quinn, then word had gotten out, and Santana was rightfully upset. Her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend? That sucked. Finn felt a pang of sympathy, before remembering that this was Santana Lopez, and she was a total bitch. He frowned, and walked into Spanish.

"Welcome back, Finn," Mr. Schuester said. Finn sat next to Kurt and Tina again, preferring silence to more people asking about Puck and the lightning and how he was feeling. Kurt shot him a sympathetic look, before starting to write down some notes on his paper. Tina continued to pay him no attention. Finn actually payed attention in class for once, and got the questions right when Mr. Schuester asked them.

"Wow, Finn, that accident must have done something to your brain, now you're getting the answers right in record time!" Mr. Schue said, and the class laughed halfheartedly. It wasn't very funny. Sam was still in a coma. Finn frowned and left the classroom.

* * *

Finn walked through a back hallway that nobody used to avoid his classmates. He reached his locker just as the bell rang dismissing everyone. Barely anyone was still in the school, since the only activities after school were football practice and glee club.

He was pulling more books out of his locker when he heard someone come up behind him.

"Listen, Finn, I-" Puck was cut off by Finn punching him in the stomach. Puck groaned as he was thrown backward into the row of lockers on the other side of the hallway. Only a few people were in the hallway, Tina, Santana, and Mike, but they watched as Puck groaned. None of them went to help him. He stood up, and looked at the lockers behind him, revealing a noticeable dent.

"Holy shit, Finn..." Puck said. Finn shook his head, leaning back into his locker.

"Nobody mention any of this. None of it," Tina said. They all looked at her. This was the first any of them had ever heard her say. It was kind of surprising how the teachers never called on her.

"Or what?" Puck groaned. Santana glared at him.

"None of us is going to breathe a word about this. If you do, you'll answer to me," She said. Mike nodded. Puck frowned, and they all looked at each other, confused. Something was weird with the whole situation. Finn shook his head, this was crazy.

"What the hell..." Finn muttered, closing the locker and running off before any of the others could talk to him. He had football practice next, but Mike and Puck were going to be there. Screw it, he was going. He needed to knock over some idiots.

Finn got ready in the locker room, and headed out to the field. Coach Beiste stopped him.

"Woah, Hudson, where do you think you're going?" He asked. Finn shrugged.

"Uh, to practice, coach," He said, and Beiste shook his head.

"No way. You just woke up from a coma. You're off the team for a few months so you can recover," Beiste said.

"A few months?" Finn asked. Beiste shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, Finn. We need you to recover," He said. Finn glared, and walked off the field to change back into his clothes, passing Puck, who frowned at him. Finn shook his head and stomped into the locker room.

* * *

Finn was sitting on his couch watching football when the call came. The caller ID was from the hospital, so he picked up.

"Sam Evans is awake. We don't have any emergency contact information on him, so we called you," A woman said. Finn thanked her and quickly drove to the hospital, running into the building. He knew the room that he and Sam had stayed in on the third floor, and jogged up the stairs. He found the room they had shared and walked in.

"Sam!" Finn said, smiling at his friend. Sam smiled back.

"Hey, Hudson. How's it going?" He asked. Finn shook his head.

"Shitty. I got kicked off the team, and you probably will be too, but that's not it. Something weird's going on, Sam," He said. Sam looked up, interested.

"What kind of weird?" He asked.

"Like, supernatural weird. I punched Puck and he flew across the freaking hallway. Made a dent in the lockers. And then Tina Cohen-Freaky, Satan Lopez, and Mike Chang all agreed not to mention it. Tina actually spoke, and Santana defended me. Might just be because her ex-boyfriend's a dick, but it seemed like more," I said.

"Woah, woah, woah, back it up to where you falcon punched Puckerman," Sam said.

"Uh, yeah. It was really freaky..." I said. Sam shook his head.

"Have you ever read a comic book? Dude, you've clearly got super strength from the lightning. I wonder if I've got powers or something..." Sam said. Finn laughed.

"Uh, dude, no way," He said.

"Yes way! Try lifting this bed," Sam said. Finn shook his head, still in disbelief, and lifted the bed off the ground. He almost dropped it in shock, but Sam was in it, so he gently placed it on the ground.

"Holy hell, Finn Hudson..." Sam said.

"This is insane... But what's going on with Santana and Tina?" Finn asked. Sam shrugged.

"Maybe they've got powers too or something?" He asked. Finn scoffed.

"No way does Santana have any powers. She would've murdered someone by now," He said. Sam sighed.

"This is insane. I can't wait to get out of this hospital to see if I have powers," He said. Finn nodded, head swimming. Someone knocked on the door, and then came in.

"Finn, visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow," She said. Finn nodded, said goodbye, and then left the hospital. He got in the car. He wasn't going home, not yet. He was going to drive around town for a bit. He needed to clear his head again. He drove through the neighborhoods, passing dark houses. He was going to figure this town out. He kept driving, and soon, he was home. He was about to enter his house, when he heard voices coming from his backyard.

"I told you, he's not fucking here," Someone said.

"One of you idiots must have gotten the wrong address," Someone else said.

"It was in the directory. He hasn't moved," Said another. Finn crept around the fence, looking over to see a group of about four kids his age facing away from him.

"You guys are incompetent," Said a familiar voice. Santana Lopez. Finn shivered. What was Santana doing in his backyard?

"Did you hear that?" Someone else asked. What the hell? He had barely shivered. Finn walked up to the door, and walked inside. Better to pretend that he hadn't heard them. They couldn't hurt him, they were just kids from school. He had super strength. He walked up to his room, looked out of his window, and they were gone. He frowned. Whatever was going on here, he was going to figure it out.

 **Hope you're enjoying the story so far! If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. Come back soon for episode two. Also, if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me. I just want to make this as fun as possible to read.**


	3. Double Strength

Sam Evans was ready to be back at McKinley High. He was tired of the hospital dorm that he had been staying in, and even if he was off the football team, he was glad to be out of the hospital and back in the real world. He strolled out of the hospital with a smile on his face, before remembering where he had to return.

Sam didn't actually have a house and a family of his own. Quinn Fabray's family had taken him in when they heard he was homeless, and as such, he knew a lot more about Quinn than Finn did. For example, the whole 'Queen Bee' thing of hers was just an act. She was pretty cool. On the other hand, she was completely devoted to the act, and Sam had known that Quinn was going to mess with Finn's emotions.

It wasn't really Quinn's fault. It was more her parents. They pressured her into being at the top, and to be at the top, you had to get a little dirty. Sam hadn't forgiven her though. He decided that he would skip heading to Quinn's, and instead would just be at school early. He walked up to the building and sighed. If he was being honest with himself, he had kind of missed the place. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. Cool guys don't like school.

Sam figured he had a bit of an act going, but don't we all? He rationalized that his act was a nice guy act, so it didn't really count. It kind of felt like it counted, but he wasn't going to think about that. He walked to his locker. Barely anyone was in the building yet. He passed Mike Chang, who smiled at him and waved. Sam smiled back. He had always liked Mike. Mike sometimes had him over to do homework, and sometimes practice football when his parents weren't home.

Mike's smile turned to a frown, and Sam soon knew why as Puck sidled up to him.

"Hey, Evans. Just wondering, you talked to Finn? He seemed a little off, and he punched me really fucking hard. I feel pretty shitty about what happened, but the Puckster cannot be controlled..." Puck trailed off, realizing that it wasn't helping his case as Sam frowned at him.

"Dude, really? Finn's barely ever dated, this was, like, his big shot, and he wasn't even that late to the party. You wanna apologize, talk to him yourself," Sam said. Puck shook his head.

"I told you, he punched me. Left a huge dent in the lockers behind me. Something's going on with him, and as much as it doesn't seem like it right now, I care about the guy. Satan and Cohen-Freaky told me not to tell anyone, but you're his other best friend, and I'm worried about him. He could be taking steroids or something..." Puck frowned. Sam shook his head.

"I'll let you know when we figure it out, okay man? I'd just keep my distance from Finn right now, unless you want another Hulk Smash," Sam said, and Puck nodded, before walking away. Puck was right, something was up with Finn. Sam just had to keep it hidden. If tons of people knew, who knows what could happen to him? Sam shook his head. Puck might end up being an ally, but right now, Puck knowing Finn's secret was a recipe for trouble.

* * *

Sam caught up to Finn after school.

"Finn!" He called, and Finn turned and waited for him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You want to practice with your abilities?" Sam whispered. Finn laughed.

"Sure, I guess. What were you thinking?" Finn asked.

"Uh, you know the old baseball field by the woods? That might be a good place," Sam said. The baseball field was on the outskirts of town, and barely anyone went there after the wolf sightings in the woods. Sam figured that Finn could handle a few wolves with his super strength. Sam was also hoping he could figure out his power, because he was sure that he had one.

"Sure," Finn said, nodding. They got in Finn's car and drove to the baseball diamond.

"So, uh, you think I've got some sort of power?" Sam asked. Finn shrugged.

"I guess it might make sense. We could test it, like, with some common powers," He said. Sam nodded. That sounded awesome. They drove the rest of the way talking about football and school. They reached the field and got out of the car.

"Alright, so, I'm gonna try to lift the car," Finn said. Sam laughed. That was such a Finn thing to do. Finn lifted the car above his head, roaring.

"Okay, I'm gonna see if I have superspeed," Sam said, and took off. He was fast but not any faster than usual. He ran back to Finn with a sigh.

"That's out," He said.

"Try flying?" Finn asked. Sam jumped, and nothing happened. Finn started to laugh.

"What?" Sam asked, defensively. Finn continued to laugh.

"You looked ridiculous," He said. Sam shook his head.

"Uh, next I'm going to try invisibility," He said, closing his eyes tightly. Finn kept laughing.

"I can see you, and you look constipated," Finn said. Sam frowned, opening his eyes.

"Uh, maybe more mind things... I can't read minds, that's for sure. I was trying all day. Lemme see some telekinesis," Sam said, and focused on Finn and lifting him into the air. To both of their surprise, Finn actually started to hover. Sam jumped back, and Finn fell to the ground with a groan.

"Holy shit, I have telekinesis!" Sam exclaimed.

"Not so loud, you'll alert the whole town..." Finn groaned, still on the ground.

"Now I can get the remote without having to get up!" Sam grinned. Finn laughed, pulling himself to his feet.

"Yeah, but now what? We both know we have some sort of powers, we know we got them from the lightning, but what comes next? Lima has next to nothing in the way of crime," Finn said. Sam shook his head, laughing.

"Have you seen Lima Heights? Place is a fucking hellhole. I would know, I lived there for a year. We're honest to God real superheroes, Finn. This is epic," Sam said. Finn nodded slowly.

"Alright, then. We'll get some sort of costumes and save some people or something," Finn said. Sam grinned. This was always his dream, and now it was finally coming to life. Nothing could go wrong. No way.

 **Alright, so something's gonna go wrong. Wouldn't be a story if it didn't. What do you think's going to happen? Make sure to review, and I'll post another chapter soon. See you.**


	4. Hunter

Hunters did not know about other Hunters. It was against the law. The law that Russell Fabray had ingrained in his daughter's brain from the moment she learned to think. Only members of the same family could know. If two Hunters encountered each other, both would be obligated to kill the other. That's just the way it is. If too many Hunters are in one place, things get chaotic. Quinn Fabray was the newest Hunter in her family. She had known since she was thirteen, when her mother and father had taken her into their basement and showed her the secret Hunter room. Ever since then, she had been Hunting at night.

Since her parents had made the decision to take in Sam Evans, she'd had to sneak out of their window to hunt. She got to be her for real with Sam, or at least as close as she could get without revealing her Hunter side, but it was still really hard to wait until he fell asleep. He hadn't gotten home, so she decided to sneak out. She scribbled out a note, saying that she was sleeping over with some cheerleader, and climbed out of the window. She didn't really have to, but it was good practice.

Quinn had been stalking a pack of werewolves for a few months, and while she hadn't been able to figure out their human identities, it didn't really matter. She had figured out their patterns, and was going to go for one of the wolves on patrol. She didn't normally use her car, unless she was staking out, which she wasn't, so Quinn walked down to the baseball field by the woods. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a hockey mask. It was best if she had the protection, so nobody could tell it was her.

Quinn sighed as she walked into the woods. Sometimes she wanted to be able to sleep at night. She was a busy girl without all the monster hunting. She found the tree that she had marked on her map, and climbed up. She slipped a knife out of it's sheath and crouched, ready to attack. She checked her watch. It was going to be about four minutes until a wolf came by. She was cutting it close. Quinn leaned back.

She checked her watch. One minute. She shifted, prepared to leap. She waited. And waited. And then she heard a yelp to her right. The wolf had probably gotten stuck in some vines. When the wolf didn't make any more noise, she jumped down, only to come face to face with a girl, wearing a mask similar to her own.

"Are you...?" The girl asked. Quinn's eyes darted to the wolf at her feet, breathing, but just barely.

"Did you kill it?" Quinn asked, making sure to make her voice sound deeper than it was. The girl nodded. Quinn could barely see her, but her voice was familiar.

"Then I need to kill you," Quinn grimaced. The girl took a step back.

"What? Why?" She asked. Quinn frowned. Who didn't know the laws of being a Hunter?

"Have you ever read the Hunter Lawbook?" She asked. The girl nodded.

"Yeah. Each family has their own book. My family doesn't believe in killing other Hunters. We see them as future assets," The girl said. Now it was Quinn's turn to be confused. Really? There were some families that didn't have to kill every Hunter they came across? That sounded nice. Or at least, nicer than killing innocents.

"Oh," Quinn said.

"So are you still going to kill me? Because nobody really has to know that you saw me," The girl said. Quinn shrugged.

"Um, I guess not. You aren't really a threat, no offense... So, uh, what're you going to do with that wolf?" She asked. The girl looked down.

"Oh, yes. The wolf, right. Ah... I guess I'll just leave it here to die," She said. Quinn laughed drily.

"Oh, shut up. I don't have anywhere to put it, and I'd rather not see it's human form. Makes it seem more like murder, and less like..." The girl trailed off.

"Hunting," Quinn said. The girl nodded.

"It's odd, you know, that I'm a Hunter. I'm a vegan, anti-violence and all that. Just the family business and all that," She said. Quinn laughed again.

"Have you been watching Supernatural?" She asked. The girl laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. We should probably get going. The next wolf should be around soon," The girl said. Quinn nodded. The two girls walked across the field, and stood on the sidewalk.

"Leave some sort of message here if you ever need my help. I mean, Dean has Sam and Cas and everyone, so..." The girl said. Quinn nodded. The girl waved at her, and then walked off, leaving Quinn Fabray rooted to the ground. She shook her head to clear her muddled thoughts. She should have killed that girl, or at least that wolf... That girl was something else, though. She only hoped her parents didn't have a way of finding out about her encounter with the strange girl.

She walked home, and saw that her bedroom light was still on, meaning that Sam was probably staying over at someone else's house. She climbed back into her window, only to see Sam, standing by their shared desk.

"Sam!" She whisper-shouted. He jumped back with a start, and something clattered to the ground.

"Shit," He muttered, and turned to face Quinn.

"What're you doing climbing through the window?" He asked. Quinn hadn't thought that through.

"Uh, I was out with Santana," She said. Sam nodded, seeming to accept the lie.

"Alright," He said.

"What were you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Uh..." Sam mumbled. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I was, uh, doing homework. We have a math test tomorrow, I was studying," He said. Quinn shook her head and smiled. He was not studying, and they both knew it, but she was going to drop it. Sam had become like a brother to her, and as much as he didn't really want the school knowing, she was like a sister to him. They had each others' backs, but they also knew that they were entitled to their privacy. It's not like she was telling him she was a Hunter.

"Well, I've got to get to sleep. I'm turning out the lights, so you've got to sleep too," She laughed. Sam sighed, and laid down as Quinn turned out the lights and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Santana

Santana had no fucking idea what was going on. She was defending Finn Hudson for one thing, which was weird. Probably just because the only people she hated more than Finn at the moment were Puck and Quinn. Then again, she had also woken up feeling like she had the worst hangover of her life, which was weird since she hadn't been to a party since the Quinn and Puck scandal. It wasn't that he had cheated on her. She knew Puck, and he was definitely going to cheat on her a lot. It was that it was with Quinn. Quinn, her best friend. You just don't do that.

"Mija, time for school!" Santana's mom called up the stairs.

"Coming!" She yelled back. Santana sat up and groaned again at the ache surging through her body. She rubbed her neck slowly. She got up and pulled her sleep shirt over her head. She was about to grab her Cheerio's uniform, but then she looked down at her stomach. A large, deep gash cut into her toned stomach. The edges had turned green as if it were infected.

"What the hell?" She asked nobody in particular. No time to worry about mystery cuts or hangovers now. She pulled her uniform on, wincing as she pulled it over her shoulders and stomach. She brushed her teeth, looking in the mirror and seeing dark circles around her eyes, and walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Santana," Her father smiled at her. Santana weakly smiled back.

"You okay, mija?" Her mother asked. Santana put on a smile and nodded.

"Of course, mami. I'm fine. I've just got a little cold," She said. Her mother nodded, accepting the lie. Santana pounded her food, hoping to get to school on time. She pulled her backpack over her shoulder with ease and drove to school. She had gotten lucky and was on time. She got out of her car and was greeted by Tina Cohen-Freaky glaring at her. Santana shifted a little. The girl's glaring was making her uncomfortable, but no way was she showing the girl that. Something must have shown, though, since Tina smirked slightly as she thought that. Must have been a coincidence.

Santana knew something was off when she walked into school. The halls were quiet and empty. It wasn't a weekend, her parents had sent her to school and Tina was out front, so where was everyone?

"There's something wrong with us," Someone said, and Santana jumped. She turned around to see Brittany Pierce. Santana put on her bitch face.

"I don't think we have anything in common," She scoffed. Brittany shook her head sadly.

"We have more in common than you'd think. You should be careful, Santana," She said. Santana shivered. Something about the quiet, Tina's glares, and Brittany's ominous tone and words was getting to her. She closed her eyes for a moment and decided to ask the girl what she meant.

"Wait. What did you mean?" She asked, but Brittany was gone. Santana frowned. She was fast. She turned around with a sigh. Immediately, someone dropped from the rafters, wearing a mask.

"Hey, Santana. We need to talk," The person said. He was clearly a guy. Santana shook her head, stumbling back, only to run into another person, this one a girl.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"To talk. Calm down," The guy said.

"About what?" She snapped.

"I think you know," He asked. Santana frowned. She didn't have any idea what they were talking about.

"Um, what? Can you please let me go?" She asked, nervous. The guy shook his head.

"You can drop the act, Lopez," He said.

"Seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about," She said.

"Come on, Lopez," He said.

"I don't-" She was cut off by a swift knock to the head.

"What the hell, Tina?" The guy asked. Tina simply shrugged.

"She wasn't talking," She said. The guy shook his head. Santana was knocked out on the floor.

"Shit, Tina, now she's gonna know something's up," The guy said. Tina took off her mask and gave an unconcerned look. The guy shook his head and hoisted Santana over his shoulder.

"Let's go... interrogate her or whatever," He said. Tina nodded, and they walked out of the school and into the baseball field by the woods. Tina tied the girl up and put her mask back on.

"She's waking up," The guy said. Tina snorted.

"No shit, Sherlock," She said.

Santana was, indeed, stirring.

"Where am I?" She mumbled, looking around, seeing the restraints and masked strangers, and starting to thrash.

"Shit, calm down, Lopez," Tina said. Santana continued to struggle.

"This is a fucking kidnapping, let me go you-" Tina placed a finger over her lips.

"Shh... Just calm down. We need you to tell the truth. What's your clan?" She asked. Santana was extremely confused.

"Clan?" She asked.

"Uh, I really think she doesn't know," The guy said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Santana said.

"There's a possibility it's not... what we thought it was. You know, like Hudson and Evans," He continued. Tina sighed.

"Okay, then. My apologies, Lopez. We got you pegged for the wrong creature. I'll just undo these restraints and let you run free," She said. Santana snorted. Tina bent down to free Santana, who immediately leapt at her captor, ripping off her mask.

"Cohen-Chang?" She asked. Tina snarled and got up.

"Yeah. You better not breathe a word of this," She said.

"You keep threatening people. Like with Finn. Is this related?" Santana asked. Finn had some crazy strength. She had tried to dismiss it, but she knew it wasn't normal.

"Maybe," Tina said, "Now, can you please get off of me?" She asked, and Santana rolled off of the girl.

"Explain," She said. Tina shifted, looking awkward for once.

"We can't exactly say," The guy said. Santana shook her head.

"You better tell, or I'll tell the whole school about Hudson," She said, not really meaning it. For some reason, she was still going to keep that a secret, but Tina and the strange guy didn't need to know that. Tina frowned.

"Fine. This town is a supernatural magnet. Something's up with you, Hudson, Evans... And something's up with us," Tina said.

"Spill," Santana said. Tina sighed.

"We're vampires," She said. Santana started to laugh. She laughed long and hard, struggling to breathe. They were insane. Tina had taken her weird-outcast thing too far, and she and this other kid had gone crazy. She eventually choked and quieted down.

"You're insane," She said, and Tina glanced at the guy.

"Alright, that was easy. She didn't believe us. Let's go," Tina said. Then Santana remembered the scar.

"Wait. Uh, there's this one thing," She said. Tina looked at her expectantly, and she assumed the guy did too, behind the mask.

"There's this huge cut, like, really long and deep on my stomach. It wasn't there when I went to sleep," She said. No way that was supernatural. Probably something else. But she knew it was too deep to be nothing.

"If you'd be comfortable with me taking a look?" The guy asked, leaning down.

"If it helps, he's gay," Tina said. The guy snorted, and Santana nodded. He peeled up Santana's uniform, and shrank back.

"Silver all over it. Shit. How'd you get it?" He asked.

"I don't remember. It was there when I woke up this morning. I felt like absolute shit, too. It looks all infected," Santana said. The guy shook his head.

"How are you not dead right now?" He asked.

"Hm?" Santana asked.

"Silver is like kryptonite to practically anything supernatural, and you having a silver laced cut that you don't remember getting is practically a neon sign saying that you're supernatural. Don't know what yet, which is dangerous, but we can rule out vampire," Tina said. Santana nodded dazedly.

"Anyway, if you want to go back to school we can. Sorry about... all that. We needed to know if you were a threat to our clan," The guy said.

"Hey, who are you anyway?" Santana asked. The guy took off his mask.

"Yeah, sorry, I still have no idea who you are," She said. The guy laughed.

"I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm a year younger than you," He said. Santana nodded.

"Okay, just because you guys helped me doesn't mean I'm gonna get all buddy-buddy with you in school. I have a reputation, you know," She said. Tina nodded at the unspoken ' _And you don't'_ , rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I think the whole town knows," She said. Santana shrugged.

"I guess that's true. Anyway, what time is it?" She asked. Blaine checked his watch.

"Uh... Eight thirty," He said. Santana cursed. School had started.

"Don't worry, we've got everything covered. We can glamour you out of trouble," Blaine said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Illusion magic shit," Tina said simply. Santana nodded.

"I can get behind that," She said, and Blaine smiled as they got into Tina's mom's car. Tina drove them to school and watched Santana walk into the building with Blaine. Santana had been informed that that was the best way to save her reputation, as Blaine was pretty well liked. English had already started, and Santana strode in as Blaine snapped his fingers. Nobody looked up as she sat down. She smirked. These vampire companions-she didn't dare call them friends, after all, they had kidnapped her-could come in pretty handy.

 **A/N: More of the ND's will be introduced soon! If there's anyone you'd like to see, just say so. I'm probably going to include them, but I'll definitely fit them in if you want them there.**


	6. Answers Part One

What Santana, and even Tina and Blaine didn't realize was that glamour leaves a distinct trace on anyone affected or related to it. Four people in the school noticed the glamour. The first was Quinn Fabray, who took one look at Santana and sneezed. She gasped slightly as she realized what that meant. She walked up to Santana.

"Uh, Santana, you feeling alright?" She asked. Santana looked at her.

"I'm fine, thanks for caring about me now, after you, my best friend, made out with my boyfriend. Even I was expecting Puck to cheat, but really, Quinn?" She asked. Quinn shook her head.

"You're kind of one to talk. I can tell that there's gla- there's something off with you, Satan," She said. Santana looked up.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing. Sorry. I'll go," Quinn said. Santana shook her head.

"No, stay. If you know something's up with me, just tell me. Please," She said, and there was something desperate in her voice. There was something wrong with her.

"You have glamour all over you," Quinn whispered.

"So you know about supernatural stuff. Good. Please, there's something wrong with me, and I don't know what, and I need to know... To figure it out... And I've already got help, but..." Santana trailed off. Quinn shook her head.

"So, you don't actually know what's up with you?" She asked. Santana nodded.

"Alright. Look, I'm really sorry about Puck. I can explain later," Quinn said.

"You'd better," Santana said, wincing as she turned away. How she was going to make it through Cheerios practice, neither girl could be sure. Quinn shook her head. That girl was, if anything, tough.

* * *

The second person who noticed was Mike Chang. He first noticed it on Santana in passing, and ducked into the boy's bathroom immediately after to hurl into one of the toilets. He panted as his guts emptied into the toilet bowl. He stood up and wiped his brow. He could trace that signature to whoever had used the glamour, since it obviously wasn't Santana. This signature was smooth and cool, and Santana's would be fiery and rough and hot.

He reached into a bag and pulled out a map of the school. He pricked his finger, drawing blood, and dripped it onto the map, muttering under his breath. The blood snaked into an unoccupied classroom. Mike sighed. He threw the map out and shouldered his bag, heading up the stairs. He stepped into the classroom and found Santana Lopez talking with Blaine Anderson and Tina Cohen-Chang. They spun to face him.

"Which one of you used glamour?" Mike asked. Santana and Tina pointed at Blaine. Mike shook his head.

"Alright, why?" He asked.

"Why should we trust you?" Tina asked, not really angry, just curious, like she wanted to trust him. He shrugged.

"I know what glamour is, for one thing," He said. Tina shrugged.

"Santana was late for school and Blaine helped her out. No big deal," She said. Mike glanced at Santana, who nodded.

"Well, I'm not going to ask you why you can use glamour. Or why you know what it is. Or why you're so careless with it. Simply because I don't need to know. Just, be careful alright? The last thing we need is someone knowing there's a bunch of supernatural crap in Lima, Ohio, and getting us all probed by the government," Mike said.

"Doesn't that normally happen to aliens?" Santana asked. Mike shrugged.

"In the movies, yes. But in real life people are afraid of everything they don't understand," Mike said. The others nodded, and Mike left them to discuss... whatever it was they were discussing.

* * *

The third person to know was Brittany Pierce. She had known that Santana was special like her since she had come to school a few months ago with the strange mark on her arm. She had asked Santana what it was, and Santana looked at her like she was crazy, either because she didn't like Brittany much, or because she hadn't looked at her arm all day. It wasn't too surprising, really. Brittany didn't usually look at her arm either. She didn't really look at herself. She liked looking at other people more.

Then she would look at someone really pretty and imagine herself kissing them and loving them and then her fantasy would change and it would be something crazy like Sam and Finn getting struck by lightning or her mom getting hit by a car or Quinn Fabray getting a haircut. After the second one came true, she realized she had some sort of power. She wouldn't tell anyone, she promised her daddy, but she still liked to warn them. She wanted them to be safe. Brittany really liked people.

She could tell who was like her. Who was magic. She didn't talk about it with them, because their parents probably didn't want them talking about it either, but she could just feel the glamour in the air the moment it was cast over an entire classroom. It washed over her when Santana passed, and Brittany shook her head sadly, because people were talking about it, she could just tell, and what would their parents say? She was staring at Santana, and then Brittany's eyes glazed over and she wasn't in school anymore.

She was in a house, and Santana was there. Santana was sitting at a table, looking at three people who were seated across from her. Scrutinizing her. Brittany frowned at the tears in Santana's eyes. She was sad. Brittany wished she could move, to comfort the girl. She didn't like it when people were sad, and she liked it when Santana was sad even less.

"I'm sorry, but... I'm a part of this now. I have been since... you know. You would know. You got me into it. And I love her, and-I'm an even bigger part of it now, because of that," Santana said, choking back tears. The oldest woman shook her head sadly.

"You're abandoning us! Your family! For a... a girl!" She said. The other two frowned.

"You can go with this girl, and these friends of yours, Santana. But know that when... if you get back, you won't be welcome here. You or the others. You are betraying us, Santana. I hope you can see that," A younger woman, probably Santana's mother, said. Santana frowned, a tear slipping down her face. Brittany found herself crying too, feeling for this girl she barely knew, being disowned for caring about a girl and her friends.

Something jerked her back to reality, and she felt the very real tears on her face. That had never happened before. She frowned. Santana was special, like her. But maybe she was special to her too.

* * *

The last person to know was Rachel Berry, for one reason. She could feel the glamour all over the school, but whenever she tried to find the source, it seemed to slip through her fingers. She frowned. The glamour was suddenly not there, covered entirely by a different glamour. The glamour of a seer. Great. Just what this dumb town needed. A seer. The seer glamour was so thick that it washed out the other glamour entirely.

Rachel had noticed an influx of Supes in Lima, but now it seemed like they were finding out about each other all at once. At least there was one other Hunter. She wouldn't have to work quite as hard. Of course, she would, but she didn't have to, and that was a source of comfort. Rachel smiled. She had liked that other Hunter. She got Rachel's references. She was probably really nice...

Just then, as Rachel was daydreaming about the other Hunter, she crashed straight into Quinn Fabray. Quinn looked down.

"Watch it Hobbit," She sneered.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and..." Rachel trailed off, coming to a realization at apparently the same time Quinn did. Quinn looked around, seeing that there were no other Cheerios around. When she confirmed that the hallway was clear she looked at Rachel.

"If you are... who I think you are, come to the same location tonight," She said. Rachel nodded, and as soon as she had come, Quinn Fabray was gone. Rachel shook her head. Of course all of the crazy stuff happened to high schoolers. As if they don't have anything else going on. She walked to math laughing humorlessly.

* * *

Santana waited anxiously throughout her classes. She needed to talk to Quinn, as Tina and Blaine really didn't know what they were talking about. Their clan leader had told them everything they knew about the supernatural, so they didn't know much. She debated asking Mike, but she barely knew him, and Quinn might have the answers she needed, so she would hold off.

She hadn't told the vampires about her encounter with Quinn. She figured that they might get upset at her, but she could trust Quinn. Maybe not with the others' secrets, but with her own. Santana sighed. She was still mad about Puck, but as loathe as she was to admit it, she was scared most of all. She made her way through a grueling cheer practice and was leaving the building when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Brittany Pierce.

"Yeah?" Santana asked. Brittany looked down, and Santana could see that her face was stained with tears.

"You okay?" She asked, softer this time. Brittany shrugged.

"You're special, Santana. You need to stay safe. I tell all the special people... Tina, Blaine, Finn, Mike, Quinn... But you need to stay safe the most, Santana..." Brittany said.

"Why me?" Santana asked, confused. Why did Brittany know so much? She didn't really act like it in school. And why did she care about Santana?

"You're more special to me than they are. You have to go. Bye, Santana," Brittany said, and she walked back into the school. Santana frowned. Tina was right. Lima was a damn supernatural magnet.

* * *

Quinn waited for a half an hour before she heard a knock at the door and ran down to get it. She glared at Santana as she walked into her house.

"Where were you? I waited forever," Quinn said. Santana shook her head.

"I had to talk to someone. Are your parents home?" Santana asked, glancing around. Quinn shook her head and Santana sighed. The girls sat on the Fabray couch.

"Okay, first of all, why and when did you take a bath in glamour?" Quinn asked. Santana looked down.

"I, uh, ran into some people in a case of... mistaken identity. Then they took me back to school and covered up my absence," Santana said.

"Who?" Quinn asked.

"I, uh, can't say. Um, why do you know what glamour is?" Santana asked. Quinn gave her best ice queen stare.

"Can't say," Quinn said.

"Alright, can you at least figure something out for me?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded, seeing that Santana was seriously scared. Santana reached to her shirt with shaking hands, and slowly peeled it up. She watched as Quinn's breath hitched in her throat.

"What is it?" Santana asked, fear evident in her voice.

"I-Do you really not remember anything?" Quinn asked. Santana shook her head. Quinn took in a shaky breath.

"You're a werewolf," Quinn said. Santana looked at her, scared and confused.

"How do you know?" Santana asked. Scared and Santana Lopez did not go together.

"I-I was staking a pack of werewolves... one was on patrol and I was going to attack them... kill them, but someone got there first and left them to die, and they left a mark just like that on the wolf's stomach and oh my God Santana I am so sorry, I-" Quinn was speaking fast now, but Santana's eyes had glazed over. She was a werewolf, she didn't remember any of it, Quinn was some sort of werewolf hunter, Tina and Blaine were vampires, Mike and Brittany were who knows what, and things kept coming back to Finn... Things were insane.

"I am dreaming," Santana muttered. Quinn shook her head sadly.

"Wait, how come I don't remember any of it?" Santana asked. Quinn shrugged.

"I can look into it," She said. Then, Santana's face went pale.

"What? Santana, what is it?" Quinn asked. Santana turned to her slowly, more fear in her eyes than ever before.

"Have I... killed anyone?" Santana asked. Quinn frowned.

"I don't know... I'm so sorry, Santana," She said. Santana looked like she was going to be sick. Quinn was conflicted. Her best friend was a werewolf, but she was a Hunter. The Laws should dictate what she did here, but morals said not to kill Santana for obvious reasons. She had no idea what she was doing, she was scared, and she was her _best friend_ , and that meant something. Something more than the Laws did.

"Come on, Santana. I've known you since elementary school, and you may be a bitch, but you're not a killer. I can help you. You can learn to control yourself," Quinn said. Santana offered a weak smile.

"Alright. Just a quick question, who else is, you know..." Santana trailed off. Quinn shook her head.

"I have absolutely no idea. Could you help me with that? Maybe?" Quinn asked.

"Depends. Are you going to kill them?" Santana asked.

"Not if they don't hurt anyone, no," Quinn said. Santana smiled.

"Well, I can't tell you about my friends. I'll have to ask them. But Mike Chang said something to us about glamour, and Brittany seems to know something. She also mentioned Finn Hudson, so he might have something to do about it. I can maybe ask Brittany some questions after school," Santana said. Quinn nodded.

"Alright. And, uh, I may have some sort of an idea of one other person who's maybe involved, but I'll have tonight to confirm it," Quinn said. Santana shivered at the mention of the night.

"Was it a full moon last night?" She asked. Quinn shook her head.

"The full moon thing was a myth created by the werewolves. Anyway, do you want to start working on control? I hear breathing exercises work pretty well," Quinn said, and Santana snorted before starting to breathe in rhythm. Maybe she was going to be okay. Then she remembered the other reason that she had come.

"What was with Finn and Puck?" She asked. Quinn shook her head sadly.

"All for appearances. I needed to have some sort of a reputation so that people wouldn't ask when I couldn't make it to events. People would just figure I was kissing some guy. No sex though, it needs to really be love for that," She said.

"Okay, I didn't really need to know that, but okay. Glad to know there was no feeling behind it. Anyway, back to the wolf thing..." Santana said. Quinn nodded. She wasn't going to do that again. It felt worse than anything else she'd ever done.

 **A/N: I hope that wasn't terrible. I kind of changed the format this chapter, and it made it a little longer, so I might keep it. I hope you're still enjoying. Don't worry, a plot will be introduced soon. It's not all '_ is a _'. See you!**


	7. Answers Part Two

Quinn knew that Sam was out with Finn. They had grown really close since the lightning strike. Lightning really just brings people together, doesn't it? Anyway, after working with Santana for a few hours, the other girl realized that she was going to be late for dinner and left Quinn. She was glad that Sam hadn't been home, because she hadn't told anyone, including Santana, about him living with her. She wasn't embarrassed, but Sam kind of was, and Quinn respected that.

She went into the Fabray library and pulled out the thickest books on werewolves. Quinn had held off on looking at these because she didn't want to find out something terrible and not be able to break the news to Santana softly. She read for a few hours, taking notes carefully.

The first book was the basics of werewolves. It addressed the best ways to kill a werewolf (not helpful), and a few common misconceptions about werewolves (Quinn knew all of it already). The second book was written by a Hunter who studied werewolves exclusively. He had actually captured one, and Quinn shuddered at the descriptions of the werewolf's actions, picturing Santana chained up and starving.

The research did prove helpful, though. Werewolves were extremely overprotective and the captured werewolf had actually claimed that a werewolf has to accept himself as a werewolf before gaining control of his wolf form. Powerful werewolves could shift at will, while the others simply shifted at night. Santana was on the brink of acceptance, but she wouldn't be down with murder in any form.

She took down notes, pausing at the more disturbing parts of how this Hunter had treated the werewolf. She couldn't get the images of Santana out of her head. It was killing her, so she closed the book. She had a meeting with who she thought was Rachel Berry. If it was, then Rachel Berry had nearly killed Santana. Wow. That was kind of insane.

Quinn got into her car and drove to the baseball field, but paused a block away. A giant rock was floating in the air. She floored it, and saw Sam and Finn standing alone in the field, and a giant rock being passed between them. Quinn got out of her car and sprinted over, unnoticed by the boys.

"What the hell?" She asked, and Finn dropped the boulder, startled.

"Look, uh, Quinn, I can explain..." Sam said. Quinn shook her head.

"First Santana, then Berry, and then you two? This is absolutely insane," Quinn said, frowning. Finn looked confused.

"Santana? And Berry, as in Rachel Berry?" He asked. Quinn didn't reply.

"Quinn, this all happened when we were struck by lightning-" Quinn cut Sam off.

"Of course. Of course it was the lightning. Why didn't I see it before?" She said. Sam and Finn looked even more clueless.

"Uh?" Finn said. Quinn snorted. This was unreal.

"Is anyone in this damn town not linked to the supernatural? Speak now or forever hold your peace!" Quinn shouted. Sam and Finn shared a glance.

"She's gone insane, dude," Finn said. Sam shook his head sadly.

"I'm not insane, you idiots. Anyway, what abilities do you have? You can trust me," Quinn added. Sam nodded at Finn.

"Uh, so, I've got some sort of super strength," Finn said. Quinn nodded.

"And I've got epic telekinesis," Sam smiled dorkily.

"Alright. First things first. You don't tell anyone about your powers. Not a soul. I'm going to arrange... something, but I'm not sure what. I'll be in contact with you guys. And Finn... I'm really sorry about Puck. I hated it, I hated doing that to you and Santana, but... I had to keep up appearances, so people wouldn't suspect me of being..." Quinn trailed off.

"Of being what?" Sam asked.

"I-I'm sorry, you two have to go. I'll see you later. Stay safe," She said, heading for the trees where she had met the other Hunter. She leaned up against the tree where she and the other Hunter had first cornered Santana, and waited. Quinn watched the boys get in Finn's car and drive away, and soon after, someone started walking across the field. Quinn waited.

"Quinn Fabray," The girl said. She had been right, it was Berry.

"Rachel Berry. Nice work the other night," Quinn said, and then winced immediately afterward. Rachel's face flickered with concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Quinn shrugged.

"Nothing. Everything. My entire Hunter lifestyle is crumbling, along with all of the relationships I've ever built," She said, and Rachel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, you know. Hunters have always faced obstacles. There has been an influx of supernatural activity in Lima recently, and it can get to your nerves. It sure has gotten to mine," Rachel said. Quinn shook her head.

"It's not just that..." She said. Rachel tilted her head.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's just... for so long it was me, solo, killing... monsters. But suddenly, absolutely _everyone_ has some sort of link to the supernatural and everything... everyone I've ever Hunted has a face to go with the blood that stains my hands," Quinn said. Rachel patted her on the back.

"It's what we do, Quinn," She said. Quinn shook her head.

"No, no, that's not right. Every single time I've Hunted, I've killed someone. I, I'm looking back at my kills and seeing my best friend or the guy who's practically my little brother, or the dorky guy I cheated on, or some kid at school, and then I'm linking kills to the disappearances of people in town..." Quinn said.

"Best friend... like, Santana Lopez?" Rachel asked.

"You can't kill her! We're going to help her! We can't kill any of them without knowing if they're dangerous or aware... We need to get them all in one place," Quinn said.

"Woah, slow down, Quinn. I understand you're under stress because all of these revelations are probably very startling, but you need to think about the safety of us, of the humans," Rachel said. Quinn shook her head.

"Some of them were humans, up until recently. Heck, one day it could be us with our proximity to supes. Who really knows?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded slowly.

"Alright. So, you need to get them in one place and under control. Santana, brother figure, dorky guy, whoever else you can find. We need to tell them who's going to be in charge. If a truly chaotic supernatural being is threatening us, I guess that they could be an asset," She said. Quinn nodded.

"I'll tell them. Thanks, Rachel," Quinn said. Rachel nodded.

"No problem," Rachel said.

"And Rachel? Lay off of this pack of wolves. It's a wonder Santana's still alive," Quinn said, before leaving Rachel with her jaw on the ground.


	8. A Meeting

Tina would be lying if she said she hadn't felt an attraction to Santana Lopez. She was popular and pretty and smart, so obviously she had hoped she was a vampire. But at least she was some sort of supernatural. When Santana cornered her the next day at school.

"Tina. You and Hairgel need to be in the chorus room. There's some sort of supernatural meet and greet going on after school," She said. Tina scoffed.

"Yeah, I'll pass. You have no idea who's going to be there, and to be honest, I don't think we want to know," She said. Santana shook her head.

"A friend's organizing it," She said. Tina gasped dramatically.

"You have friends?" The other girl said.

"Yeah, yeah, alert the media. Quinn's the one who organized it. She helped me figure out what I am," Santana said.

"Which is..." Tina trailed off. Santana frowned.

"Come to the meeting. Tell all the vampire friends of yours who'll be willing to come," She said, and turned away. Tina smirked. That girl was something.

* * *

"Nobody's going to show up. And if they do, they're going to leave when they see that we organized it. Let's be honest here, Rachel, they hate us," Quinn said, pacing the choir room. Rachel shook her head.

"They're probably scared. They need guidance, and a sense of family," Rachel said. Quinn snorted.

"Like they'd want to be related to me," She said. Just then, Santana walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever that was, but I think I got my... friends to come," She said. Quinn laughed.

"You have friends?" She asked. Santana smiled.

"That's what my other friend said, so apparently I don't. Whatever. Anyway, they should show up soon," She said. Quinn nodded. Rachel walked over to Santana.

"Santana, I'm so sorry about the stab... I have something that could help if it's infected," Rachel said. Santana glanced at her.

"You cut me? Damn. Remind me not to screw with you. Even though I would kick your ass," She said. Rachel shrugged.

"You could totally take her, Rach. Actually, you kind of already have," Quinn said as Santana glared at her.

Sam Evans and Finn Hudson walked in.

"Uh, is this the meeting?" Finn asked. Quinn nodded. Finn and Sam sat down. Sam shot a curious glance at Quinn, who nodded at him. Santana sat down next to the guys and started talking about some superhero. Truth be told, she was kind of a dork.

"Finn and Sam?" Rachel whispered to Quinn.

"Yeah, they're the mutants," Quinn said. Rachel hit her gently.

"Don't call them that! Call them... metahumans or something," She said. Quinn laughed.

"I can see you've also been watching the Flash," She said, and Rachel grinned.

"Okay, you guys can kiss now, we won't judge," Santana said. Rachel looked stunned, and Quinn frowned.

"Hm? We're just friends," She said. Santana snorted and turned to Sam.

"Ten bucks says they date before high school's over," She said. Sam nodded.

"Deal," He said, and Blaine Anderson walked in, followed by Tina Cohen-Chang and some guy with long dreads. They sat down in the corner of the room silently. Quinn glanced at Santana who shrugged. Slowly, more people filed in. Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel, Brittany Pierce, and Sugar Motta walked in and took seats.

"That should be everyone. Well, for now at least," Brittany said as Sugar entered. Quinn shot her an odd look, before glancing at Rachel, who smiled reassuringly at her.

"Alright. If you hate me, you probably have a good reason. So, um, I'm going to just apologize up front for anything I did to you. Any slushies, any rumors, any cheating..." Quinn shot Finn an apologetic look before continuing. "I feel really bad about all of it, and I'm really sorry. Anyway, do you guys know why you're here?" She asked. Sugar raised a hand.

"Yes?"

"We're freaky magic people," She said, and then looked down. Quinn gave her an odd look, before nodding slowly.

"Um, while that's not the way I'd phrase it, yes, you are supernatural. Rachel and I aren't, but, um, we have extensive knowledge of the supernatural and access to a lot of information. And the purpose of this is kind of a support system, sort of a way to make sure you guys aren't off killing each other, and partly a way for people to get answers. So to start off, does anyone want to say their name and ability or species? You don't have to, it would just be helpful," Quinn finished, looking around the room. Finn raised his hand, and Quinn nodded at him.

"Uh, I'm Finn Hudson. You probably know me because I am... was the quarterback before I was hospitalized. I was struck by lightning leaving a party, and I got super strength," Finn said. Just then, Santana stiffened.

"Santana, you okay?" Quinn asked. Tina and Brittany were on their feet.

"Oh my God," She said.

"What is it?" Finn asked, impatient.

"The party. I saw Quinn and Puck, and I was leaving, and then it happened. It was my family," Santana said. Quinn shook her head.

"They..." She said. Santana nodded.

"Um, anyone mind filling me in?" Sam asked, confused. A few others nodded.

"I'm a werewolf, and I'm about ninety percent sure that my family... turned me," Santana said. Brittany gasped.

"So that's what it meant!" She said. Santana looked at her.

"What what meant?" She asked. Brittany shrugged.

"The old lady said that you were abandoning your family, and you said they did it to you," Brittany said. Santana looked confused.

"Um, what?" She said.

"Brittany, do you see things?" Rachel asked tentatively. Brittany nodded.

"Yeah. I found out when I saw my mom get hit by a car. Then my daddy said not to tell anyone. Oh no, I told. He's going to be so mad," She said. Quinn shook her head.

"You don't have to tell your dad, Britt. Your secret's safe with us. Right, guys?" Quinn glared at the group, daring them to say something.

"Alright, um, Brittany, could you back up to that... vision with me in it?" Santana said. Brittany shook her head.

"I can't say too much. It makes me feel sick when I do," She said. Santana nodded and frowned. Sam took the opportunity to talk.

"Um, so, I guess I should say that I also kind of got superpowers from lightning. Telekinesis, and it's really cool. Finn and I play catch with boulders sometimes," Sam said. Rachel snorted.

"I'm really good at reading people," Sugar said. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Like, I can tell you're totally thinking about Rachel right now," Sugar said, and Quinn and Rachel both flushed slightly.

"So, you can read minds," Kurt said. Sugar nodded.

"Alright. Well, apart from my flawless fashion sense, I really have no idea. I kind of have a feeling something's up, and Britt told me to come to this meeting, but I have no clue what I am," Kurt said. Rachel nodded.

"I can try to help you figure that out," She said. Kurt nodded thankfully.

"Alright, then. Blaine, Joe, and I are vampires," Tina said, and the group nodded thoughtfully.

"And I'm a warlock," Mike Chang spoke for the first time.

"What about you guys?" Finn asked the girls standing in the front of the room. They glanced at each other, and Sugar raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, really?" She asked. Quinn shrugged.

"Um, yeah, we're kind of... Hunters. Actually, um, we started this as a way to not kill you, because if our parents found out you existed..." Quinn trailed off.

"They would kill you, then kill us painfully. It's against the Laws to even be talking to you right now," Rachel said. The others shared glances.

"Who says you're not going to kill us?" Joe asked. Quinn looked to Rachel, but Sugar spoke before either of them could say anything.

"They're being sincere. They won't kill us," She said. The group nodded. Finn spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Um, so, Sam and I have kind of been practicing our powers in the baseball field by the woods, and if you guys want to come by there and practice, or, I dunno, watch, you can. And, uh, Quinn? If you want to do any more of this meeting stuff, you'll have to come up with a cover or something," He said. Rachel gasped.

"A glee club! It's perfect! I love to sing!" She said. A few groans came from the group.

"Seriously?" Santana asked.

"It's not a bad idea. Who wants to join a glee club anyway?" Sugar said, and Mike snorted.

"I do," Kurt said, and Blaine nodded. Tina shrugged. Brittany was staring off into space, and Sam and Finn were just glancing at each other. Joe nodded.

"It's a good idea. Very few people would actually try to join, and we could just deny them entry," He said.

"Who would be our advisor?" Quinn asked.

"Our clan leader. He's really cool, and actually a teacher here," Blaine said.

"Who?" Quinn asked.

"Mr. Schuester," Blaine said, and Santana snorted.

"Seriously? He's terrible. Doesn't know a word of Spanish," She said.

"He's a vampire. It's all a cover," Blaine said, and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Um, I hate to break this up, but my mom needs me home. I've gotta go," Finn said, and Rachel nodded.

"Alright! I'll call another meeting later. Kurt, I'll see you soon, we can do some research together at my house," She said, and Kurt nodded. People filed out of the room, leaving Quinn and Rachel.

"That went better than expected," Rachel said.

"A glee club? Really?" Quinn laughed. Rachel sighed.

"I love singing. Anyway, I hope this works out," She said.

"I hope so too," Quinn sighed, smiling at the other girl. It was going to be a little crazy, but they would make it.

 **A/N: Most of the stuff is out in the open now! Also, just because Rory, Artie, Mercedes, Lauren, Karofsky, Sebastian, etc. haven't appeared yet doesn't mean that they don't have a part. They actually have huge parts, just not yet. Puck becomes a bigger character too.**


	9. Another Meeting

"What do you mean you told some people you were vampires?" Mr. Schuester asked Tina, Blaine and Joe standing behind her. Tina shrugged.

"We did. Only after some other kids admitted to being, like, werewolves and seers and stuff," She said. Mr. Schue shook his head.

"You told two hunters that you were vampires. And so did a bunch of other supernatural creatures... That was a huge risk to take. Don't ever do that again," He said, and Tina nodded.

"Alright. I'd like to meet with the girls who started this, and then I'll see what I can do, and whether or not I trust them. Can you arrange that?" Mr. Schue asked. Tina and Blaine nodded.

"Sure. We might have to do it through Santana though," Blaine said. Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow.

"Santana Lopez? You know, I'm not going to ask. Just, arrange a meeting, alright?" They nodded again, and then left the Spanish room.

* * *

"Hey, Santana," Blaine said, walking next to Santana.

"Make it quick, Blanderson," Santana said. Blaine raised an eyebrow, but focused on what he had to do.

"I need Quinn and Rachel in the Spanish room after school today. Mr. Schue needs to talk to them about sponsorship," Blaine said. Santana nodded.

"Are you and Tina going to be there?" She asked.

"Not sure," Blaine said. Santana frowned.

"I'll relay the message, but I'm coming too," She said. Blaine nodded slowly.

"Alright. I'll try to be there too. Thanks, Santana," He said.

"Move it, Hairgel," She said, and left him shaking his head at the pure insanity that is Santana Lopez.

* * *

"Quinn. You and your girlfriend need to be in the Spanish room after school," Santana said. Quinn glared at her.

"Shut up, Lopez!" Quinn growled. Santana rolled her eyes.

"You're not denying it. Who's to say after your girl Rachel stabbed me, you didn't lean over and start making out or something?" Santana asked. Quinn frowned.

"We aren't dating. Anyway, why do we need to be in the Spanish room? Is this about Schuester and the glee club?" She asked. Santana nodded.

"Blanderson came up to me in the hall," Santana said. Quinn nodded.

"Alright, we'll be there. Thanks, San," She said, and Santana saluted her, rolling her eyes.

"I feel like I'm in some secret agency or some shit," She said, and this time Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, alright. See you later, Lopez," Quinn said, and Santana left her alone. Now she had to find Rachel. Quinn walked to Rachel's locker, where she was talking with Finn Hudson. Quinn raised an eyebrow, approaching the locker.

"What're you doing, Hudson?" She asked.

"I was wondering if Rachel would hang out with me after school," Finn said. Quinn gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Finn, but Rach and I have to talk to Mr. Schuester about glee club prep," She said. Finn nodded.

"I totally understand, it's important," He said, smiling at the girls.

"Thanks, Finn. Maybe some other time?" Rachel said, and Finn smiled again.

"Yeah, thanks Rachel. See you, Quinn," He said, and walked away. Rachel turned to Quinn.

"So, we need to have a meeting with Mr. Schuester?" She asked, and Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, Santana told me," She said, and Rachel nodded.

"Alright. Anyway, that was exciting. I think that Finn might be interested in going on a date with me!" Rachel grinned at Quinn, and Quinn felt her chest tighten.

"Well, good luck with him. He's a really nice guy, I feel really bad about standing him up..." Quinn trailed off. Just then, a Cheerio, Crystal, walked up to Quinn and Rachel. She raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Wow, Fabray, what're you doing hanging out with losers?" She asked. Quinn stepped forward.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, you and Lopez have been hanging with some weird people recently. Cohen-Chang, Pierce, Berry, the ex-football players... It's kind of weird," Crystal said. Quinn frowned.

"I really don't think you're in a place to judge who I hang out with. If I want to get the math homework from Rachel I can," She said. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Captain Fabray," She said and stalked off.

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble for you, Quinn," Rachel said. Quinn shook her head.

"You're fine, Crystal's being a bitch. Sorry about her," Quinn said. Rachel smiled at her.

"Thank you, Quinn. You're surprisingly nice," She said, and Quinn flashed a quick smile back, before looking at her watch.

"Look, Rachel, I've got to get to English. See you after school," She said, and Rachel nodded, waving at Quinn as she walked away.

* * *

"So they're both coming?" Mr. Schuester asked. Blaine nodded.

"Alright. You can stay outside while we talk," Mr. Schue said. Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Mr. Schuester shook his head.

"You stay outside. This is going to be private. Thanks for the help, Blaine," Mr. Schuester said, and Blaine nodded, leaving the room. A few minutes later, Quinn, Santana and Rachel entered the room. Mr. Schuester turned to them.

"I thought there were only going to be two of you," He said.

"So did I, but Santana insisted on coming in with us," Quinn said. Santana scowled.

"I'm your bodyguard, Q," She said. Rachel stifled a laugh.

"It's not funny, Barbra," She said, and Rachel nodded quickly. Mr. Schuester sighed. Kids were all crazy.

"Alright, well, close the door after you, Santana," Mr. Schue said, and Santana did.

"Quinn, Rachel, I hear from Tina and Blaine that you're thinking of... starting a glee club as a front for a supernatural support group. Why? You're Hunters, you could just be getting a group of supernatural people together to slaughter," Mr. Schue said, and Santana flinched. Quinn shook her head.

"I kind of threw that out the window when I realized how many kids are supernatural. Unless they're killing people and conscious of it, I don't think I'm going to Hunt again," She said. Rachel nodded.

"I feel terribly after nearly killing... Er, nevermind. What I mean to say is, I've been a vegan for years, and I'm against animal cruelty and the death penalty, so it's oddly ironic how I'm a Hunter in the first place. Killing's just about the last thing I want to do," She said. Mr. Schue nodded slowly.

"A glee club?" He asked.

"I like to sing," Rachel said.

"Alright. And what keeps people from joining?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Who wants to join a glee club? I mean, besides Berry here. We could just tell as few people as possible and just tell people when they ask why we're meeting," Santana shrugged, speaking up for the first time.

"Not a bad idea. I like music too, so it would be easy to explain to the rest of the staff," Mr. Schue said. Rachel nodded.

"Sounds good," She said, and turned to leave.

"Not yet. There's one more thing," Mr. Schue said.

* * *

"Hi, Blaine," Blaine turned around to face Brittany.

"Hey, Brittany. What's up?" He asked. Brittany smiled at him.

"Congratulations on the engagement!" She beamed. Blaine frowned.

"Uh, what?"

"Congratulations! Oh, was that another vision? Shoot, sorry Blainey. I've got to go," She said, leaving Blaine to shake his head at the strangeness of that girl, and think about whatever vision she had had. Engagement?

* * *

"You need to tell me everyone who came to your club, and their magical abilities," Mr. Schuester said. Santana stiffened.

"Isn't that a little... invasive?" Rachel asked, and Quinn nodded.

"Well, you know. And I'm going to be coaching them," Mr. Schuester said. Quinn frowned.

"It doesn't feel right. They told us in confidentiality. They should tell you themselves," She said.

"Just three, for now. So I can see if you're telling the truth," Mr. Schue said.

"How...?"

"Just do it," He snapped. Rachel looked taken aback, Quinn looked angry, and Santana just looked nervous.

"Um, well..." Rachel trailed off.

"To start, tell me what Santana is," Mr. Schuester said. Santana took a step toward the door.

"It's really not right to force it out of her," Quinn said angrily. Mr. Schuester shook his head.

"If you don't tell, I'll tell your parents about Santana and they'll be forced to Hunt her off of an anonymous tip," Mr. Schuester said. Santana's eyes lit with fear.

"I'm a werewolf," She muttered. Mr. Schuester nodded.

"The Pierce girl?" He asked. Quinn shook her head.

"This isn't right, Mr. Schuester. I'm sorry. You know about me, Rachel, and Santana now, not to mention your vampires. Can you wait until tomorrow and do the moral thing in letting them tell you themselves?" She asked. Mr. Schue leaned back and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you guys. It was a test. You passed. I'll sponsor your club," Mr. Schue said. Rachel smiled. Quinn nodded, and Santana still looked uncomfortable as they left the room, passing Blaine on their way out.

"Hey, Hairgel. Tell Schuester to cool it with his tests. Tell him that was a douche move," Santana said. Blaine nodded, wide eyed.

"Alright, Santana. Sorry about... whatever that was," He said. Santana nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later, Hobbit," She said, and the three girls walked off, with Rachel and Quinn throwing sympathetic looks his way. He didn't really care what Santana said to him. Santana was just being Santana, and anyway, he still had to figure out who the hell he was engaged to.

 **I hope that didn't suck. I'm really tired, and I don't do many proofreads. I just remember things I worded awkwardly as I'm trying to sleep, and change them the next morning. Hope you enjoyed! Also, today is Naya Rivera's birthday, so yay!**


	10. Missing

"Hey, uh, Sam?" Sam turned around when he heard his name. Noah Puckerman was walking up to him apprehensively.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Uh, dude, I was wondering if Finn was doing alright? I mean, I know the Puckster can't resist the charms of a woman, but... it was kind of a dick move to go down on his girl before he'd even had the chance," Puck said.

"We've talked about this before, Puck, and we came to the conclusion that yeah, it was a dick move," Sam said. Puck frowned, looking around the crowded hallway.

"Dude, I saw something freaky the other night. Like, I was walking around at night, and I was by the baseball field, and I just saw, like, this pair of eyes staring at me from the woods," Puck said. Sam frowned uncomfortably.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"I've called Finn's mom a few times to see if Finn's home, and she always says he's with you, in that field, so I just wanted to tell you guys to be careful. You never know what's in the woods," Puck frowned. Sam wanted to laugh. For one thing, he kind of did know what was in the woods. Hispanic werewolves, teenage vampires, and badass monster hunters. For another thing, Puck was acting like a worried grandma.

"Thanks, mom," Sam rolled his eyes. Puck faked exasperation.

"Not your mom, Evans, but you wish. Just Finn's other mom. And anyway, I'd be more like a badass uncle than a mom," Puck's chest puffed out. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, right. See you around Puckerman," Sam said, waving to Puck as he caught up to Finn. Finn frowned at him.

"Dude, what were you doing talking to Puck?" He asked.

"He told me about the eyes he saw in the woods the other day, and told me to tell you to be careful," Sam said. Finn snorted.

"Yeah, I think we could take Cohen-Chang and Lopez," He said. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Santana, really?" He asked. Finn shrugged.

"Come on, Sam. I've got super strength, you've got telekinesis. What's Santana got? Rabies?" He asked. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, want to practice? Some other people might show up," He asked. Finn nodded.

"Sure, I guess. Let's go," He said, and the two of them walked to Finn's mom's car and hopped in. Sam cranked up the music, and Finn tore out of the parking lot laughing.

* * *

"Yo, Puckerman?" Puck turned around. Some kid in a wheelchair with glasses was looking up at him. Puck shifted.

"Uh, yeah?" He said.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking about some eyes you saw in the dark the other day. Baseball field, right? The one by the woods?" The guy asked. Puck nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I said that," Puck said. The kid frowned up at Puck, and it made him uncomfortable. The kid leaned forward, and Puck instinctively leaned down.

"I have reason to believe that there are hints of the supernatural at work in Lima," The guy whispered, and Puck laughed.

"Seriously?" He asked. The kid raised an eyebrow.

"Has anything strange happened in the past few weeks? Maybe the past year?" He asked. Puck frowned, thinking back. Yeah, there were the eyes, and there was Finn and his punch, and the odd behavior of literally everyone around him. The kid smirked.

"That's what I thought. The name's Artie Abrams, and I'm trying to decode the supernatural in this cow town. You think of anything you wanna tell me, here's my card," Artie said, pulling a business card from his pocket and placing it in Puck's palm. Puck inspected the gold lettering for a moment, and by the time he looked back up, Artie was turning a corner. Puck frowned and put the card in the pocket of his varsity jacket.

* * *

Santana and Quinn were changing in the McKinley girl's locker room. Cheerio's practice was just starting, and neither girl wanted to be late lest they face the wrath of Sue Sylvester, which wasn't a very exciting prospect. One of them may have been a monster hunter, and one a werewolf, but Sue Sylvester was probably Satan.

"So, did you ask your family about you-know-what?" Quinn asked. Santana gave her a look that showed Quinn just how insane the other girl thought she was.

"Uh, no way. Unless I want to die, I'm not asking my parents if they... you know. Either I'm right, and they might actually kill me, or I'm wrong and they either kill me or send me to an institution, " Santana said. Quinn nodded.

"Alright, calm down. Just curious. I do care about you," She said, and Santana snorted.

"Yeah, yeah. I think it's pretty much impossible to care about me. I'm a bitch, I'm kind of your main competition for head cheerleader, and, oh whoop de doo, I'm a werewolf," Santana said. Quinn frowned.

"Explain the other night. We're friends, Santana. Even if you're a bitch, I stole your guy. And as for the werewolf thing? I've murdered people, Santana. Maybe they weren't people at the time, maybe they didn't look human, but they were people. I knew, subconsciously or maybe even consciously, but I didn't really care. I kept doing it. Hunting. Killing. And it was only when I could put a face to the murders that I stopped. That face was you. I care about you, Santana. You're my friend," Quinn said. Santana looked a little surprised by Quinn's outburst, but smiled warily at her.

"Thanks, Q. Still doesn't mean I'm over what you did with Puck, but we were really just fuck buddies. I should have expected it," She said. Quinn shook her head.

"Doesn't excuse my actions, San," She said. Santana frowned.

"Let's stop putting the blame on ourselves, and go out and run some laps for Coach Sue," She said. Quinn smirked.

"Sure thing, loser," She said, and the two girls were out on the track, Coach Sue's insults blaring in the background. Things weren't normal, they probably wouldn't ever be again, but they were good. Maybe the girls liked this better than normal.

* * *

"Hey, Brittany, can I talk to you?" Blaine tapped Brittany on the sleeve. Brittany turned, and her face broke out in a smile.

"Blainey! Hi!" She smiled. Blaine smiled back.

"Hi Britt, I was wondering... Could you tell me a little bit more about who I get married to?" He asked. Brittany frowned.

"I can try. I won't be able to tell you much, I don't want to get sick," She said, and Blaine nodded understandingly, despite the fact that he barely understood. It was just a seer thing, he figured.

"Alright," He said. Brittany smiled.

"Well, they go to this school. And, um, you're very happy together. You're two magical unicorns," She said. Blaine furrowed his brow.

"Unicorns?" He asked. Brittany nodded.

"Unicorns," She said, skipping off. Blaine shook his head. Brittany Pierce was something else. Then again, he kind of already knew that.

* * *

"Rachel?" Rachel turned around. Quinn was standing in front of her, smiling, so Rachel smiled back.

"Hello, Quinn," She said. Quinn shifted from one foot to the other.

"Um, Santana and I were going to research her condition, and I figured you could come over and help... it would be good practice for Kurt, you know..." Quinn trailed off. Rachel smiled brightly.

"Of course I'll come over! What time?" She asked. Quinn smiled at her.

"Um, five thirty?" She asked. Rachel nodded.

"Works for me. I've got nothing planned. See you then!" She said, smiling. Quinn nodded, and Rachel turned to go to her next class.

"See you later, Rachel," Quinn said, and then she was gone.

* * *

"There's something about Brittany, Quinn," Santana said, as the girls were walking home. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I guess... Something's drawing me to her. And she's always staring at me, Q," Santana said. Quinn nodded slowly.

"It might be a supernatural thing. I'll have to check it out," She said. Santana smiled.

"Alright, cool. Just... take care of her, alright? I... she needs to be safe," She said. Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, San, I've got it. Take care of Brittany," She said.

"Thanks," Santana said.

"Hey, didn't you say something about your mom needing you home early?" Quinn asked. Santana frowned.

"Yeah, she did. I'll be over, though. Just give me a little. I can handle my mom. Even if she might be a werewolf," Santana grinned, although it was clear that she didn't find anything funny. Quinn nodded slowly.

"Sure," She said. Santana waved, and crossed the street and walked home.

* * *

"Hey!" Finn turned around, and so did Sam. Someone was jogging toward them. Finn dropped the huge rock he was holding and peered through the darkness to try and make out who was coming.

"Finn, Sam!" They called again. It was Quinn Fabray. Finn frowned. What did she need?

"Yeah?" Sam asked. Quinn finally reached them, slightly out of breath.

"Have you seen Santana or Rachel?" She asked. The boys shook their heads. Quinn kicked the ground.

"Shit," She mumbled. Sam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Q?" He asked. Finn was a little startled at the closeness of the two, but shrugged it off as a blonde bond. That was a thing, right?

"I asked them both to come over, and they said that they were free. They're two hours late," Quinn said. Finn frowned. Maybe they just couldn't come? Sam seemed to share his thoughts. That was a lightning bond.

"You sure that something didn't just come up?" He asked. Quinn shook her head, pulling something out of her pocket. A note card, with something scrawled on it. It was dark out, so the boys couldn't read it.

"What's it say?" Finn asked, dreading the answer.

"We know all of your secrets. We are many, and we are strong. You cannot run, and you cannot fight. We have taken two of your own. We will return them if you play by the rules. Otherwise, we will force it," Quinn read, shivering. Finn frowned.

"Who left that? How do we do that?" He asked. Quinn shook her head sadly.

"They want me to kill all of you. Someone found out... Oh my god. Schuester. Schuester and those fucking vamps..." She mumbled.

"Q, are you sure that Tina and Blaine are behind this? Wouldn't Sugar have picked up on something weird there?" Sam asked. Quinn shook her head.

"We don't know, we don't know how any of this works. Hell, she might not even know. All I know is that we need to meet with Schuester and his vamps. We'll bring Mike, Brittany, and Sugar too. Mike for muscle in case things head South. Sugar for... well, you know. And Santana told me to protect Brittany no matter what, for some reason. She didn't seem to know why herself, but hell if I'm disregarding her. I figure she's safer with us than without us," Quinn said. Finn nodded slowly.

"Okay, that was kind of fast, I didn't quite catch all of it. We'll be there," He said, and Sam nodded, winking at Quinn. Finn frowned. Were they a thing? Was that why Sam had told him to back off? Okay, no, this was not the time or place. Rachel and Santana had been kidnapped. Finn frowned.

"Alright. Thanks, Finn, Sam. Stay safe," Quinn said, turning to leave.

"Wait, Quinn! Could you maybe... could we drive you home? I mean... if it's not safe..." Finn trailed off. Sam shifted uncomfortably, but Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, just drop me off with Sam. He's my neighbor," Quinn said, and Finn nodded.

"Alright, sure. Come on," He said, and the three of them made their way to the car in silence. Finn turned the keys and the engine roared to life, as well as the music that the boys had been listening to earlier. Sam reached to turn it off, and Finn drove away without saying a word. Sam started humming, but after a glare from Quinn he stopped. Finn made his way to Sam and Quinn's neighborhood. He stopped in front of Sam's house and Sam climbed out of the car. Quinn was about to go too, but Finn stopped her.

"Quinn?" He said quietly. She turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" She asked. Finn smiled thinly.

"We're gonna find them. You won't have to... do anything you don't want to do," He said. Quinn smiled, nodding gratefully.

"Thanks," She said, and got out of the car. Finn sighed, waited a moment, and pulled out into the street, heading for home.

 **Alrighty! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been working on some other stories. I posted a Hogwarts AU a few days ago that I hope you'll check out. I'm working on another story that will be a lot less magical and a lot more accurate to the show, as well as a darker fic (still realistic) and a lighter superhero AU. I'm going to put this one on a schedule, so from now on this will only be updated on _Tuesdays_. It will most likely be updated every week. So, yeah! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.**


	11. Interrogation

Finn picked Sam and Quinn up early the next morning. Sam had invited Quinn over, so the two had been at Sam's house when he got there. Finn quickly drove them to school, heading straight to Mike's locker. Mike looked up when Finn stood next to him.

"Hey," He said. Finn nodded.

"Hey. Uh, we kind of need you for backup today. Rachel and Santana are missing, and we think Schuester and the vampires might be behind it," Finn said. Mike frowned.

"Seriously? Alright, when do you need me?" He asked.

"I was hoping we could catch them right after school," Finn said.

"Sure, works for me," Mike said. Finn smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Mike. You're a good guy," Finn said. Mike nodded, and resumed digging around in his locker.

* * *

Quinn went to Brittany that morning. Brittany's locker was just down the hall from hers, so it was easy to find the girl. Brittany was on her phone when Quinn walked up to her. Brittany looked up and frowned.

"Is Santana okay?" She asked. Quinn looked down.

"Uh, no, actually. She's missing. She and Rachel are," She said. Brittany nodded slowly.

"Oh. It's alright then," Brittany said. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I remember this. At least, I think I do... It's from a while ago. We find them. They're okay," Brittany smiled. Quinn smiled back shakily.

"Thanks, Britt," Quinn said. Brittany nodded.

"No problem," She said.

* * *

Sam and Quinn met up to go after Sugar. Sam tapped the girl on the shoulder, and she jumped, turning around quickly.

"What is it? Who's there?" She shouted, relaxing when she saw who it was.

"Oh, you guys. Yes, I'll be there," She said, and turned back to... whatever it was she was doing. It looked like she was trying to knit, only it came out looking like some kind of a tangled mess instead of whatever it was supposed to be.

"I heard that!" Sugar exclaimed. Quinn rolled her eyes and Sam looked apologetic.

"Whatever. Just go, I'm concentrating," Sugar said. The two blondes obeyed her and left her to her weird knitting.

* * *

The day seemed to crawl by for Quinn. Her best friend and her newest friend were missing. Honest to god missing. And their only lead as to who took them were four people who had no idea how to style their hair. Maybe it was a vampire thing. Whatever. Was she seriously thinking about hair at a time like this? She shook her head.

"Wow, Q, I had no idea you were that opposed to getting lunch with me," Noah Puckerman said. Quinn sighed. She had forgotten that he was talking to her.

"Sorry, Puck. I wasn't listening, could you repeat that?" Quinn asked. Puck sighed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me for lunch. I wanted to ask you a few questions," He said. Quinn frowned.

"Really, Puck? Because the last time I checked, you just wanted to get in my pants. Which is not happening by the way. Not interested," Quinn said. Puck smiled.

"Yeah, well, not really what I was going for. I was just gonna ask about a few people I've noticed acting weird. They were all kinda hanging around you, so..." Puck trailed off as Quinn stiffened.

"I'm sorry, Puck. I really don't know what you're talking about," Quinn said, standing up. Puck placed a hand on her arm, which she shook off.

"Look, Quinn, I just want to make sure everyone's okay. I know it may not look like it, but I actually care about the people in this freaking dumb ass town. At least some of them. And if something's up, I want to know. Just... can you tell me everyone's alright?" Puck asked, actually showing some emotion for once. Quinn was actually a little startled by it.

She wasn't sure what made her say it. Maybe it was frustration at the whole damn situation and how little she knew and could do about it. Maybe she actually wanted Puck to be in the know, just to have someone normal in on things. But she said it.

"No, everyone's not. Come to Breadstix tomorrow, I'll explain," Quinn said. It was Puck's turn to look startled.

"Wait, what?" He asked, but Quinn didn't elaborate. She simply left Puck at his desk, staring after her in confusion. After a moment, he reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a card with gold lettering on it. He looked at the card for a moment, before pulling out his phone and dialing the number on the card.

 _"Hello, this is Artie Abrams, how can I help you?"_

* * *

"Finn, you ready?" Sam asked, sidling up to Finn. Finn shrugged.

"Is Quinn? She's really taking this hard," He said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, she's been totally broken down. I mean, it's her best friend, and someone who can finally understand her situation that were kidnapped or whatever. Last night, she wouldn't quit-" Sam stopped suddenly. Finn cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't dumb enough to miss that.

"Wait, are you and Quinn dating or something?" He asked. Sam shook his head vigorously.

"No, no. No way," Sam said.

"You said last night, meaning you guys talked after I left," Finn said. Sam sighed, looking down.

"Look, I guess I'll tell you. You're kinda my best friend, but this isn't something that many people know, so... please don't make fun of me," Sam said.

"I won't," Finn said. Sam shot him a weary smile.

"Thanks. Anyways, a few months before I moved here, my dad was in an accident. Like a really bad one, the kind that gets on the news. He died pretty soon after that," Sam said. Finn looked at his friend with a shocked expression.

"Shit, man, I'm so sorry," He said. Sam smiled weakly.

"It's fine, Finn. It was a while ago. Anyway, the accident left my mom with three kids. And... she couldn't take it. She just... stopped being a mom. And one of the neighbors found out and reported her to CPS... So, me and my brother and sister were put in the foster system. My siblings, they got taken in by some family in Maine. But the family only wanted two kids, so... I kind of floated around. But then some big businessman in Ohio took me in, and his family was alright. They took me in for good. That's Quinn's family," Sam finished in a breath. Finn looked extremely shocked, but then his face morphed into a friendly smile.

"Come on, Sam. Why would I ever judge you for that? It's great that you found a family that cares about you. And I'm sure you'll meet up with your siblings soon," Finn said. Sam smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, we do see each other sometimes. We're kind of like cousins, actually. Which is sad, I lost my siblings, but I got some new ones. Quinn's like my sister, hell, you're like my brother..." Sam trailed off.

"Your brother? That's super cool, Sam. I'm totally the coolest brother ever, though right?" Finn asked. Sam nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. You are. Anyway, we'd better go. Look, there's Mike and Brittany," Sam gestured toward the pair, who seemed like they were having a friendly conversation. Quinn came around the corner, followed by Sugar, who was looking at her with an odd expression. Sam and Finn caught up to the group, and they looked at each other.

"So..." Mike trailed off.

"We're going to confront Schuester, head on. I'll handle the talking. Sam, Finn, Mike, you're our muscle if things go south. Sugar, you're going to verify that he's telling the truth, and Brittany... you're here because Santana told me to keep you safe, and I'm going to honor that by keeping you as close as possible to people who can protect you," Quinn said honestly. Brittany smiled and flushed slightly. The group of six walked into the Spanish classroom, where Mr. Schuester was talking about something with Blaine, Tina, and Joe.

"Schuester. Where the hell are our people?" Quinn asked, as Sam shut the door behind them. The vampires looked up, startled. Mr. Schuester stood up, walking toward Quinn.

"I don't know what you're talking ab-" Quinn cut the man off.

"Save it. Just answer my questions. Do you know where our people are?" Quinn asked. Mr. Schuester looked flustered.

"I have no idea which people you're talking about! And no, I don't, so please stop this... whatever this is," Schuester said. Quinn frowned.

"Interrogation. And Sugar, can you verify that Schuester's telling the truth?" Quinn asked. Sugar nodded.

"He's clueless as we are. Actually, kind of more clueless," Sugar said. Quinn sighed, pacing the room.

"Alright, would you mind telling me why you looked about ready to gut Mr. Schue a few minutes ago?" Tina asked, and Blaine nodded. Joe simply looked on curiously.

"Rachel and Santana are missing," Quinn sighed. Blaine looked shocked.

"It's okay though," Brittany said, and everyone turned to her.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Your cheerleading coach has them," Brittany said, before turning and vomiting into the nearest trash can. Quinn frowned, and Mike and Blaine ran over to pat Brittany's back as she continued to vomit.

"Alright, that was gross, but what the hell? Sue?" Quinn asked. Brittany nodded in between barfing.

"Sylvester's evil enough to do it, but is she supernatural? Like, at all?" Sam asked. Quinn shrugged.

"She... she could be a Hunter..." Quinn trailed off.

"Well, then I guess we have a problem. But, what would Sue do with them? And where are they?" Sam asked.

"They- they're-" Brittany was cut off as she barfed into the trashcan.

"Fucking hell, does she have anything else in her?" Quinn muttered, and was met by the glares of Mike and Mr. Schuester.

"Come on, she's trying to help," Mike said. Quinn snarled.

"Look, I know. That probably sucks. But every second that Brittany's hurling is another second we aren't out finding Santana and Rachel!" Quinn's voice was raised now, and everyone was looking at her wide eyed.

"Look, Quinn. Santana's your best friend, and Rachel's somebody you can relate to. But Brittany's going through immense pain to try and tell us where they are, so you need to calm down," Finn said.

"I am calm!" Quinn roared. Tina snorted.

"Yeah, we can tell," She said. Quinn glared.

"Sub-basement," Brittany panted, before falling to the floor. Mike, Blaine, and Mr. Schuester rushed to her aide, while Quinn looked on guiltily. Finn glared at her for a moment, not quite over the whole Puck thing, as Sam placed a hand on her arm.

"They're going to be okay, Quinn," He whispered. Quinn nodded.

"Alright. We're going to look in the sub-basement. I'll lead, Blaine and Joe will go after me. Mike, Sam, you're after them. Sugar and Finn will take Brittany, and Quinn, Sam, and Tina will pick up the rear. I'll give you guys a minute," Mr. Schuester said, leaving the room, followed by Blaine, Mike, and Finn, carrying Brittany. Joe left soon after, and Tina followed him out. Sam and Quinn were about to leave, when Sugar tapped Quinn on the arm. Quinn turned.

"Quinn, could I talk to you?" Sugar asked. Sam was hesitant to leave, but Quinn nodded, and Sam left the room, looking back worriedly.

"Look, Quinn. I can read minds. That's not all, though. I can kinda read feelings too. And I know that deep down, you have really deep feelings for Rachel," Sugar said. Quinn frowned. She couldn't. She barely knew the girl, plus, she'd spent the past few years practically torturing her. Not to mention her family's Hunting Laws, and the fact that they were both girls...

"I know, it's crazy. But I figured I should give you a heads up. It can be kind of hard to figure feelings out on your own. I hope I wasn't overstepping my boundaries here," Sugar said, and Quinn frowned.

"You kind of were," She said, and stalked off, leaving Sugar cursing her virtuous honesty.

 **OH MY GOSH, DARREN CRISS WAS CAST ON THE FLASH/SUPERGIRL CROSSOVER AGHHHH! THE MORE CROSSOVER BETWEEN MY TWO FANDOMS, THE BETTER! AHHH! Hope you enjoyed, please review! I love reviews! YAY!**


	12. Searching and Feeling

**Posting this early because I was on a roll, and also because I wanted to celebrate the one month anniversary of this fic! Also my birthday, because that's tomorrow, but eh. This one's kind of long. Enjoy! Also, this kind of gets dark, so...**

Quinn didn't even know that the school had a sub-basement. She hadn't really thought about things like that before, though, so it wasn't much of a surprise. She followed Sugar and Finn, who were carrying Brittany, with Sam and Tina beside her. The group was quiet as they walked through the hallways, with Sugar glancing back at Quinn occasionally. Quinn could tell the girl was hearing her thoughts, and frowned. She wished the girl would stop listening in.

They were halfway to the sub-basement when Sugar whispered something to Finn, who nodded, and took Brittany completely. Sugar stepped towards Quinn, and Sam and Tina exchanged a glance before heading up to Finn, leaving Quinn and Sugar alone.

"Look. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, but hey. I've got asperger's, can't really turn it off. And I sure as heck can't turn off my mind reading. Believe me, it would be so much easier for me if I could," Sugar said. Quinn nodded as the group descended some stairs.

"Alright, Sugar. I'm sorry. I won't-" Quinn was cut off by a gasp.

"Shit..." Someone muttered, and Quinn shot Sugar a glace before pushing to the front of the group. They were in a room that was absolutely destroyed. Claw marks had ripped through the walls, and there were several splotches of blood around the room. Rachel was knocked out in the corner, and Quinn immediately rushed over and made sure she had a pulse. Thankfully, the girl was alive.

"Where's Santana?" Tina asked. Quinn looked around. There was a small door to her left, and Quinn opened it tentatively, cradling Rachel in her arms. Rachel moved closer to her, and Quinn would have appreciated it more if Rachel weren't knocked out, Santana wasn't missing, and the rest of them weren't in mortal danger.

Quinn stepped into the room, before looking back at the group.

"Uh, could Sam and Tina come with me? The rest of you should probably stay back," Quinn said. Mr. Schuester looked like he was about to protest, but Sam and Tina stepped forward and followed her inside. This room looked like some kind of medieval torture chamber. All sorts of weapons and crude devices were stacked on long metal tables. Quinn gasped when she saw Santana shackled to the wall, and ran over. Santana's head tilted upwards.

"Q..." She breathed, and Quinn sighed with relief. Santana was alive. Tina reached over and ripped Santana's shackles from the wall. When Sam and Quinn looked at her curiously, she shrugged.

"Vampire thing," Said Tina. Sam nodded, and grabbed Santana. The group ran out of the creepy room and over to the group.

"Shit, Santana," Finn said, and Santana weakly lifted her head to glare at him. Her eyes softened when she saw Brittany in his arms.

"Is she okay?" She asked. Several people looked surprised, but Mike answered.

"Yeah, she tried to tell us where you and Rachel were and got sick. She's probably the reason we found you," He said. Santana nodded, falling back into Sam's arms.

"Come on, get us the fuck out of here," She said. Sugar laughed weakly.

"Yeah," She said. Mr. Schuester lead the group out of the sub-basement, and into the chorus room.

"Shit, how are you going to act around Sylvester?" Finn asked. The group looked down at Santana and Rachel, who were stationed in chairs as Tina and Blaine patched them up. Santana had several large gashes on top of the one she had gotten from Rachel, and Rachel, who was still unconscious, had several visible cuts.

"I... not sure. I guess... maybe we're going to have to act like nothing happened," Santana said, in between wincing as Blaine applied alcohol to her wounds.

"Or you could quit the Cheerios," Blaine said, and both Santana and Quinn shot him a look.

"No way. People don't just quit the Cheerios," Quinn said.

"Yeah... It's like... Social suicide," Santana said. Quinn nodded.

"Alright, calm down. Just a suggestion to keep you from actually dying at the hands of someone who freaking kidnapped and tortured you," Blaine said, glancing at Santana.

"Blaine's right, girls. It's probably a smart choice to quit the Cheerios right now," Mr. Schuester said. Quinn glared.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Coach Sue might have the ability to kill us, but she's not the only one. And even if we quit the Cheerios, we wouldn't be safe from her," She said. Finn, Tina, Blaine and Schuester shot her confused looks, while Sam, Santana, and Sugar understood. Mike was disinterested, and Joe... Joe was impossible to read.

"Alright. If you feel so strongly about it... Just, be careful, girls," Mr. Schuester said. Quinn nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Will do," She said, as Rachel stirred.

"Quinn..." She muttered, and Quinn rushed over, ignoring Sugar's looks. Rachel's eyes brightened when she saw Quinn.

"You're here... We're alright," She said, and Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, Rach. We're fine," She said. Rachel looked around.

"Why is Brittany on the floor?" She asked. Quinn laughed awkwardly.

"She told us where you were and passed out," She said. Rachel smiled.

"Thanks for finding me," She said. Quinn returned the smile. Santana coughed.

"Sweet as this is, I'd like to get home some time today. I'm craving my own bed," She said. Several members of the group nodded.

"Alright, you're dismissed. Santana, Rachel, I hope you're alright to head home. I'll stay here with Brittany, if anyone else wants to stay?" Mr. Schuester asked. Santana nodded.

"I need a few more seconds to rest. I can wait," She said. Mr. Schuester smiled.

"I'd recommend heading home in pairs or groups," Rachel said, and Mike rolled his eyes, heading out of the room. Sugar followed, then Sam and Finn, who looked back at Quinn. The blond gestured toward Rachel, and Sam nodded understandingly, pulling Finn out of the room. Blaine, Tina, and Joe left together, and then Quinn helped Rachel to her feet.

"Bye, guys. See you tomorrow, Lopez," Quinn said, leading Rachel out of the room.

"See you around, Fabray," Santana said. Quinn smirked.

"You guys have an... interesting relationship," Rachel said. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"You think?" She asked. Rachel laughed.

"Thanks for... you know, rescuing me," Rachel said. Quinn shrugged.

"You're welcome. I felt bad, since you were basically kidnapped from my doorstep... How'd you know it was me?" Quinn asked. Rachel looked down.

"I could kind of... hear your voice while I was knocked out..." Rachel said. Quinn nodded.

"Oh. I was talking kind of loud. Good thing Sue wasn't down there," She said. Rachel laughed.

"Yeah. Anyway, thank you again. I'm very glad you found me..." Rachel trailed off.

"What happened? How'd she get you guys? And what the hell happened down there?" Quinn asked. Rachel looked at Quinn.

"Well, Santana and I were really close to your house. We ran into each other. We were kind of arguing really loudly. But, well, then Sue came up and just knocked us out. It was creepy, she wasn't even talking," Rachel said.

"You would think that's creepy. Sorry, sorry. Out of line," Quinn said, and Rachel shrugged.

"It's fine. Sometimes inserting humor into a situation in which it isn't exactly appropriate can help you come to terms with it. I read that in a book somewhere," Rachel said. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Classic Berry," She said, and Rachel laughed tentatively.

"Yes. Anyway, she knocked us out and I woke up in that room. The walls were all clawed up, and I was alone, and Santana was screaming somewhere nearby... I was about to open the door when the screaming stopped, and Sue threw the door open, and she just... attacked me," Rachel shivered. Quinn pulled the shorter girl closer, Sugar's words echoing in her head.

"Thank you, Quinn..." Rachel whispered.

"You don't have to go on," Quinn replied, but Rachel shook her head.

"No, I do. Telling someone you care about about a traumatic experience can help you cope with it as well. I read that in a different book," Rachel said quietly, and Quinn snorted.

"Alright, go ahead, Berry. Just... don't feel obligated to," Quinn said.

"Thank you, Quinn. She... Sue, she was just kicking, and she had this bat, and it was really worn, there were cracks in it... At some points, in punctured and ripped my skin... Oh god, Quinn, what am I going to tell my dads?" Rachel looked up at Quinn with a new fear, a fear that Quinn herself recognised.

"Tell them... tell them you fell down some stairs at school, and someone helped you up and cleaned up your wounds. I'm not sure why the vamps didn't use some kind of magic shit to clean you up..." Quinn trailed off. Rachel shrugged.

"Alright, thank you Quinn. You're such a... such a good friend," Rachel said. Quinn shivered. Sugar's words were back. If anyone knew how she felt, wouldn't it be a mind reader? No, no, it would be her, Quinn Fabray. Wouldn't it? Rachel was closer to her now. They had stopped walking, they were just looking at each other...

Quinn leaned down and pressed her lips to Rachel's. Rachel gasped slightly, before leaning in. Rachel's lips tasted like oranges and vanilla, and Quinn didn't want to let that go, so she pulled Rachel into her, feeling everything that was Rachel all around her. And then everything that was Rachel became everything, and it was just Rachel, all around, and it just felt right. Quinn let out a soft moan, as Rachel's hands were in her hair, and then she needed to breath, so she pulled back slowly. And it all sank in.

"Shit, Rachel, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Rachel cut her off with another kiss, this one slightly shorter, but still enough to take Quinn's breath away.

"Wow..." Quinn said as Rachel pulled away.

"Yeah..." Rachel said, for once not knowing what to say.

"Shit, shit, I can't... Rachel, my parents... Not only are you a Hunter, you're a girl, and... god, my parents would hate me if they knew half the stuff I've been doing," Quinn said, running a hand through her hair.

"Quinn... none of that was wrong. The saving our friends, the not killing me, the kiss... it was all right. Your parents are the ones who are wrong," Rachel whispered. Quinn shivered.

"You... you're right. But, Rachel... I just... I need some time to think. To think about... all this," Quinn said. Rachel nodded.

"Of course. You can have all the time you need. But let's not make this awkward. People would know something was up then. At least, the glee club would," Rachel said.

"Sugar will anyway. I'll have to tell her to keep her mouth shut. But... thank you for letting me have some time. I'll still walk you home, if you'd like," Quinn said. Rachel nodded.

"Thank you," Rachel said. Quinn walked Rachel home in silence, reaching the Berry's rather large house.

"Bye, Rach. See you tomorrow," Quinn said, waving to Rachel as she walked up to her house.

"Goodbye, Quinn! Thanks for everything! Come to me when you're ready to talk," Rachel said. Quinn nodded, watching Rachel enter her house, before turning to head home. She sighed. She was thankful that Rachel was so understanding, but she really did need to think. Just then, she remembered the appointment she had set with Puckerman. Shit. She changed directions, heading for Breadstix.

* * *

"So, Schuester. When do you think she's gonna wake up?" Santana asked nervously, sitting on one of the chairs in the chorus room. She shifted uncomfortably, as Mr. Schuester paced the room.

"Call me Will," He said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Will. When do you think she's waking up?" She asked. Mr. Schuester shrugged.

"Soon, probably. I've never met a seer," He said. Santana nodded.

"Why'd you stay?" She asked. He shrugged again.

"I feel kind of bad. It's a little bit my fault that she fainted, and I feel bad for pressuring you guys to reveal your identities. I'm sorry about that, by the way. I'm a little overprotective of my clan, and I was angry that they had trusted you with their identities without asking me first," Schuester said. Santana nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine. You kind of made up for it with the whole 'rescuing me and Rachel from my evil cheerleading coach' thing," Santana said. Mr. Schuester laughed.

"It was no problem. Quinn, Brittany, Sam, and Finn did most of the work. I just supervised," Schuester said. Santana nodded.

"Thanks anyway. So, uh, I was kind of wondering. You're... kind of old, I assume. So, I was wondering if you'd ever had any run-ins with werewolves? And could you tell me kind of how they operate?" Santana asked. Mr. Schuester looked at the girl in front of him. She was bruised, battered, and acting like she was one hundred percent alright. But Will had experience with people. He knew that she was scared, and for more than one reason.

"Uh... yeah, Santana. I have. Actually... I can probably help you out. For one thing, werewolf packs are usually made up of one to four families. Many families turn their offspring, but some more modern ones leave them to be humans. I can tell that your family is one of the more... conservative werewolf families," Schuester said. Santana snorted, and Mr. Schuester wondered if he'd said something wrong.

"They're some of the most conservative people you'll ever meet," She said. Will nodded slowly.

"I... see. Anyway, you'll probably gain awareness and control of your wolf form soon. If you get good enough control, after a while, you can shift at will," Mr. Schuester said. Santana looked at him uncomfortably.

"So I could... just choose not to turn into a wolf?" She asked. Mr. Schuester looked at her sadly.

"Well... for a while. After a while, it would get out of control and you would probably go on a rampage," He said. Santana sighed, looking down.

"I... I just want to be normal. If I told everyone what I was, they'd just... they'd hate me. All of them, they'd... I'm a freak," She said. Mr. Schuester looked at her curiously.

"Are... are you sure that the werewolf think is all you're upset about?" He asked. She glared at him.

"Yes," She growled, as Brittany stirred. Santana looked at the girl on the floor and rushed over.

"Britt! Brittany, are you alright?" She asked. Brittany looked up at her and smiled.

"We got you! We got you back!" She said. Santana smiled.

"Yeah, you did, Britt," Santana said. Mr. Schuester was watching the two girls now, with an inkling as to what was going on. He made a mental note to talk to Blaine and Tina about it later.

"Brittany, I'm glad you're awake. I'll leave you and Santana alone now. I've got papers to grade," He said.

"Thanks, Mr Schue," Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, Will," Santana smirked. Mr. Schuester laughed.

"No problem, Santana. If either of you need anything, my door is always open," He said, before heading out. Teenagers were insane.

"So, Santana, you're okay?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded.

"Yeah, Britt. Are you? You were out for like an hour," Santana said.

"I'm fine. Can you take me home?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded again.

"Of course, Britt. What's your address? I can drive you," She asked. Brittany smiled. There was something special about them that drew them together, and both of them could feel it. They just didn't know yet how deep it ran.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is, you think there are... werewolves living in the woods," Puck said into his phone.

" _Well, kind of. Also, vampires,_ " Artie said. Puck sighed, looking toward the door for the tenth time in the past ten minutes, this time being greeted by a disheveled Quinn Fabray.

"Shit. I gotta go. I hope I'll have some answers for you soon, Abrams," Puck said, scooting over in his booth as Quinn approached.

" _Yeah, bye Pu-_ " Puck hung up as Quinn sat down across from him.

"Who were you talking to?" Quinn asked. Puck shrugged.

"My mom. She was asking about you, actually," That wasn't entirely a lie. Mrs. Puckerman had been asking about Quinn, because she hadn't been around as much, but it hadn't been just then.

"Oh. Anyway, where do you want me to start?" Quinn shifted. She had no idea why she was telling Puck anything. Only that he had actually kind of cared about her, and seemed genuinely worried about their classmates.

"Try the beginning? Or just skip to the good parts, either way works," Puck shrugged. Quinn almost laughed at his utter... teenager-ness. Or Puck-ness. They were pretty much the same thing.

"Alright, so... Lima kind of attracts some... weird stuff. Like, weird as in, supernatural. And obviously, some people are going to hate that, because sometimes, the supernatural can hurt humans, and, well, that's where I come in. I'm kind of like a monster hunter," Quinn said. She looked at Puck, waiting for him to laugh at her, but he didn't. He barely looked surprised.

"Uh, do you know something about this already?" Quinn asked. Puck looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, actually. This kid came up to me and pretty much told me the same stuff. Minus the you being a monster hunter thing. Totally never saw that coming. You seem like more of a succubus..." He trailed off, and Quinn gave him a look of disgust.

"Okay, ew, no. Anyway, I was doing my normal thing, staking some werewolves, when this other Hunter drops from the trees and attacks my kill. We talk, leave her- it to die, and then we go our separate ways. Then, in a screwed up twist of fate, the werewolf is my best friend and the Hunter is the person whose life I've been making into a living hell for the past two years. Then Finn and Sam come back, and they're acting kind of weird. Turns out they were struck by lightning, and now have superpowers. A few kids from school are vampires, there's a wizard in our midst, as well as a seer and a girl who can read minds, and one kid who just has no idea what the fuck is going on, and then we organize a little get together to make sure we don't accidentally kill each other. It goes well, we find a teacher sponsor who happens to also be a vampire, and we head home. Only, soon after, my best friend and the other Hunter are kidnapped, we get them back and find out that the person who kidnapped them was none other than my cheerleading coach. So yeah. And you better not tell this to anyone, Puckerman, or I will actually kill you," Quinn said.

"Whoa, okay, chill. So Sam and Finn have superpowers now? Explains Finn's insane punch... And I'm going to assume that Santana's the werewolf? Because shit, I had sex with a werewolf. And Rachel Berry, right? She's a monster hunter like you? Because that's hot," Puck said. Quinn shivered again when Rachel was mentioned. Rachel, who she had kissed fifteen minutes earlier.

"Uh, yeah... Don't repeat any of this, okay? Because then, I'm not kidding, I'll kill you," Quinn said.

"Woah, chill. I just want to come to your club. Be, like, your human support. Like an ally who comes to GSA or something, only this time it's an ally for monsters and shit," Puck said. Quinn stiffened again, remembering her kiss with Rachel.

"I... I guess so. It would be good to have humans who... accept the supernatural there. I'd have to ask Rachel and Santana and Mr. Schuester first though," Quinn said. Puck nodded understandingly.

"Sure thing, Fabray. Anyway, thanks for the talk. Your secrets are safe with me," He said, getting out of the booth. Quinn checked the time. Seven. Shit, she had to be home by now.

"Bye Puck, I've got to go," She said, practically sprinting out of the restaurant, leaving Puck slightly confused. Whatever, she could handle that later. She couldn't be late, she couldn't. She reached her house by seven twelve, and was greeted by Russell Fabray looking down at her sternly.

"You're late," He said. She looked up at him fearfully.

"Y-yes, dad," Quinn said.

"Don't call me dad when you've disappointed me, Quinn. You said you would be home by seven. You embarrassed us in front of Samuel!" Russell said. Quinn shivered. She wanted to shout that Sam kind of knew where she was, that Sam would understand, but she couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again," She said. He scowled.

"Damn right it won't, Quinn. Basement, now," Russell said. Quinn shivered again, heading for the basement with all of the Hunter gear inside. The soundproof basement. Russell followed her, closing the door and pulling a belt down from the wall. Nobody would hear her. She could be broken by the next morning, and nobody would know.

The first lash made her jump slightly. The second had her crying out, and the third screaming. The fourth, the fifth, the sixth, the tenth, all blending together. He stopped sooner than he usually, would leaving her trembling. This meant he had a mission for her.

"Quinn, I hope you've learned your lesson. Now, I've found that there's another family of Hunters in town," Quinn's blood ran cold. No, no, she would not, please don't make it be...

"The Berrys. I would like you to take care of them. That is, unless you'd like another lesson," Russell said. Quinn panicked. What was she going to do? She knew that refusing would earn her another round of lashes, and that then Russell would go after the Berrys himself, and that would help no one.

"I'll do it," She whispered, and he smiled a venomous smile.

"Good Quinnie. Very good," He said.

 **Okay, that was kind of long and very eventful. Sorry that stuff kind of got dark, but it's kind of important to the story. Hope things weren't rushed! I'm thinking of upping the chapter length, because I'm getting back into this. I think we're going to have about ten more chapters using these story arcs, and then maybe I'll continue. Who do you think the big bad is right now? I'd love some feedback. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
